


Season of all things 四季更迭

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Steve, Slow Romance, Small Towns, house renovation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Steve不確定要怎麼跟一個陌生的Alpha在同一個屋簷下生活，小鎮裡只有六個Omega寄宿屋，而他已經被其中四個踢出來，而這個地方看起來如此對味....這是一個在小城鎮裡，Alpha與Omega一同渡過春夏秋冬的溫馨羅曼史。





	1. 春日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).
  * A translation of [Season of all things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358929) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> 是噠！我又回到我最喜歡的ABO背景世界，感謝小夥伴冥冥咩的推薦，以及原作Claudia_flies慷慨授權讓我翻譯這篇溫情脈脈的可愛故事。

“所以...他是做什麼的？”

Natasha的頭髮有節奏地彈跳，當她拖著Steve橫越過街道時。她一邊走一邊跳過幾個水坑。這是一個多雨的春天。這個小鎮從來沒有足夠的資金來修復這些積滿水的坑洞。

“他是一個修車技工。閒暇時間兼作木工。”

房子不在城裡最好的區域，但仍然是條治安不錯的街道。他可以住在這裡，Steve想。特別是當Natasha指著一個兩層樓、殖民地時代風格的房子。從他們站的地方看進去，外面有點破舊，牆壁上藍色的油漆有點褪色和龜裂，但院子整潔。近在咫尺的門廊被兩棵大橡樹遮蔽，給了前門一些隱私。

Nat表示，這個Alpha在幾個月前剛買了這個地方，急需一位室友，這與房屋貸款有點關係，她說。至少這意味著Steve不太可能被要求搬走，如果屋主需要仰賴這份租金收入。

Steve真的不知道要怎麼與一個Alpha共居，但他已用盡選擇。這城市只有六座Omega寄宿屋，Steve已經被其中四個地方踢出來。

他並非有意為之。

第一次完全是個意外，他到另一個鎮去看一個晚間畫展，結果超過宵禁半小時才回到寄宿屋，就被要求搬走。第二次，他在門廳和一個出言不遜的Alpha打了一架，他又被踢出去。第三次是另一場戰鬥，地點在另一個Omega的房間裡，一個正在追求她的Alpha不請自來地爬進她房間，顯然不被接受。最後一次是他讓Nat留下來，那天晚上她被困在城市回不了家。她可能是一個Alpha，但Steve並不覺得她應該在公車站睡覺，結果就變成這樣。

所以Steve相當肯定她是出於罪惡感才幫他找房子。

她說這個Alpha人很好，Steve無須擔心。通常，Alpha只要看他一眼就會迅速地走開。他對Alpha而言太大隻。以一個標準Omega來說，他很接近異常 - 高大、寬闊的肩膀和大手。他可以輕鬆地打翻一個人 - 事實上他也這麼做過很多次。

他在寄宿屋裡看過其他Omega們談戀愛，那些小禮物和約會 - Alpha們會將Omega們送到大門口，在女舍監的監視下送上克制的輕吻並短暫地交換氣味 - 那看起來挺不錯。

然而他一直只有在旁邊觀看的份，一個龐大笨拙、不被渴望的Omega。

他小時候常生病，像乾草耙一樣瘦又矮。他母親所有的朋友都說，有天他會長成一個完美的Omega，然而因為疾病，他的發育期遲到了。一直到十七歲那年，他突然像雜草開始飛速成長，充氣般拉長的身高跟大手大腳，突然間他不再是他母親朋友們以為的完美小Omega了。

所以Steve並不擔心和一個Alpha分享生活空間，但當他們接近房子時，Steve突然感到緊張。

“你有告訴他我是Omega，對吧？”

Natasha只是哼了一聲。

“他對此沒意見，是嗎？”

她又哼了一聲

“Natasha？”

他們幾乎已經走到房子前了，有人從前門出來，靠在門廊欄杆上等著他們，對方穿著緊身白色T恤和牛仔褲，工作靴，長長的頭髮綁起來，看起來有點凌亂但Steve並不介意。他可能比史蒂夫矮一英寸，但健壯、身材寬闊、肌肉噴張 - 完美的Alpha。

Steve穿著他最好的一條褲子和一件深海軍藍的套頭衫，想要給人一個好印象。他的棕色鞋子有點磨損，但很乾淨。Natasha從路上就一路揮手，她的手臂環繞在他的肘部。

“好吧！我沒講，但他可以接受的！”

“哦！拜託！Nat！妳怎麼這樣！？”

她只是拖著他繼續走，忽視他的抗議，沿著台階走上門廊時都仍然在愉快的朝等著他們的Alpha揮手。

“James！你買了一間見鬼的狗屋哦？”

“我也很高興見到妳Natchenka。感謝妳對我家的評價哈！”

Alpha的聲音很低沉，溫和，Natasha賞了他一臉我恥笑你的表情，他毫不客氣地回應。她的手臂仍然緊緊圍繞著Steve的肘部，避免他下一秒就會跳起來逃跑一樣。

“這是Steve。他需要租你的房間。他很愛整潔的喔！”

Steve很確定那一刻Alpha發現了Steve的第二性別。他臉上的微笑凍結，變得緊張，但他仍然伸出手，鎮定有力地與Steve握手。

“很高興見到你，Steve。我是Bucky，Natasha是唯一一個叫我James的人。”

他給了她一個不屑的眼神，但沒有惡意。現在他靠得足夠更接近，所以Steve可以看清Alpha左臂的皮膚看起來像皮革，平坦而堅硬，疤痕錯落其中。他把手放進他的牛仔褲口袋裡，把它緊靠在他的身邊，當他看到Steve打量的眼神就更試圖隱藏它。即使他正在微笑，他的眼睛也是深沉並充滿防衛。

“好啦！嗯...請進，我帶你們四處看看。”

他拉開大門，鉸鏈在他們進門時吱吱作響。門廳和客廳空蕩蕩地，油漆罐和一些床單堆在角落。廚房和餐廳看起來生活化些，擺著一個雙人用的小桌，窗下有一張單人扶手椅。廚房裡放著一個簇新的冰箱和漂亮的新櫥櫃。

Bucky把手放在木製桌面上。他的手寬而粗糙。

“我上週剛完成廚房。餐廳的地板還需要打磨，牆壁也需要上漆。”

房子聞起來不錯，過了一會兒他才意識到這是那個Alpha的氣味。史蒂夫不太喜歡Alpha的味道，通常不。只有很少的場合下，Alpha的氣味才會吸引他，讓他覺得愉快，但從來沒有像這次這種感覺。那氣味聞起來像揉合了篝火和清爽的冬季早晨。它使他想在裡面捲起來，感覺自己又安全又嬌小。

最後那個想法使他擺脫了他的沈思。他可不小隻，Bucky也不會希望他蜷縮在他身邊的任何地方。

相反，他跟隨Bucky和Natasha從餐廳出來。樓梯在他腳下嘎吱作響，Bucky喋喋不休地描述他要更換樓梯的計畫。樓上的走廊的壁紙都被剝光，木板鑲嵌牆壁上仍然黏著一些條紋壁紙的殘餘。 Bucky向他展示了他的臥室。那是一個又大又好的房間，只有一個床架和梳妝台其他什麼都沒，但聞起來乾淨自然，午後的陽光從八角窗灑進室內。

“這有點空，你可以用它來放任何你想要的東西。我沒花什麼時間在這裡，所以沒有什麼...你知道，味道。”

Alpha舉手摩擦他的後頸，看起來有點尷尬。Steve內心的一部分想告訴Alpha，他不會介意這房間聞起來像這房子生活空間的一部分，但他及時阻止了自己。Natasha從門口給了他好奇的眼神。

當他們回到樓下時，Bucky把Natasha拖到廚房裡，Steve可以聽到他們兩人間無聲的爭論。他希望Natasha告訴Bucky真相。然而在看過這間漂亮的房子跟寬敞明亮的房間之後，他很難再找到合意的住處 - 如果他被告知這裡不歡迎他的話。

出於禮貌，他走出去看看花園。花園裡的植物有點過度生長，野生雜草遍佈，但不知何故，讓人感到安全，親切。瘋長的灌木和茂盛草叢裡點點的早春花讓整個花園在雨中綠意盎然。還有一個棚子，看起來像是一個蔬菜園子。如果，夏天能坐在這裡寫生，或溫暖的夜晚坐在後廊上的鞦韆上感覺一定很舒適。

他再次甩開腦海中的幻想。他不會住在這裡。

當他回到房子裡，Bucky正在等待，看起來有點緊張，他的左手仍然插在牛仔褲的口袋裡。

“聽著Steve...”

Steve抬起他的手掌，臉上露出微笑。該來的總該來。

“沒關係，我知道。無法和Omega一起生活，我理解。”

“不，不是...”

“別擔心，我還有兩個Omega寄宿屋要去。”

他試圖表現的輕鬆無謂，僅管遺憾沈甸甸地壓在他胸口。

“耶穌！Steve，聽我說！”

Alpha把手放在頭上，雙手滑過頭髮。他的聲音很尖銳，帶著沮喪，Steve只好趕緊收聲豎耳傾聽。

“我要說的是，房子裡有很多建築工程要進行，而Nat說你在家工作。我想確保你覺得這樣生活沒問題嗎？它會很嘈雜的。”

他抬手往空蕩的生活區揮了揮。

“我知道這不是很多...”

他再次感到尷尬，但Steve不太明白他為何尷尬。如果他能被允許買一個自己的地方，要他付出所有他都願意。

“呃...不，我覺得很好，我不介意有點噪音，房子很棒，真的。”

Bucky點點頭，他的一舉一動都帶著謹慎。

“我的意思是說不只有我在做這件事情。有時可能會有些朋友來幫忙，雖然不是所有的時間。”

“別擔心，我會做我自己的事情。所以...我可以來住？隨時？”

Steve必須確認，但Bucky只是困惑地看著他，頭傾斜到一邊。

“當然。你會有一副鑰匙。只要晚上你進門時我已經睡著或著不在，記得鎖門就行。”

Steve真的挺想知道這個Alpha到底有沒有仔細想過，在城市裡跟一個沒綁定的Omega一起生活看起來像什麼。

Bucky告訴他租金金額，Steve努力按耐他的驚喜，它是多麼便宜，即使在該地區。他遞給Natasha一個眼神，但她只是點點頭，好樣這再正常不過，Steve好奇，這是否只是世界對Omegas不公平的另一種方式。

他們握手，Steve準備在接下來的一週內搬進來。

 

*******

 

巴基愛他的房子，也許他這筆貸款數目對他而言有點超過負荷，但一旦房子整修好，這一切都是值得的。銀行原先一直不願借錢給他，但銀行經理的兒子也是沙場老將，所以他想為這個欲回家鄉生根的男孩做點什麼，於是他給了Bucky一個機會。這是個重新開始的契機，而Bucky不會浪費它。

他一直在計劃找個室友，甚至考慮放一個招租廣告在當地的報紙上，但Natasha曾提到，她知道一個正在找租處的人，說他是一個在家工作的藝術家，會很樂意生活在Bucky所在的區域。她說他人很好又可靠，保證他們會相處得很愉快。但她沒有提到那個人是個Omega。

不是說他與Omega一起生活會有什麼問題，理論上。

他知道很多Omega喜歡住在寄宿屋，直到他們綁定。教會和社會似乎對他們的生活方式有很多的看法，但是Bucky從來沒有真正在意過這些條條框框。他家的老爸老媽在家人反對他們的綁定時直接私奔，而當他從軍離家時，他老妹也沒出席送他。

在海外派駐之前，他已經和好幾個Omega搞在一起過。簇新畢挺的制服和中士頭銜在舞池裡面可是相當令人印象深刻的。那之後，好吧...在那之後Bucky顯然不是Omega們會選擇做為伴侶的那種Alpha。

並不是說退伍軍人不受歡迎，恰恰相反，但是，一個手臂受損、每晚惡夢連床，幾乎沒有錢能維持自己房子的退伍軍人絕對不是什麼好對象。而Nat把Steve帶到家裡，在房子看起來像剛被炸彈轟炸過，臥室裡空空蕩蕩的時候，這裡絕對不是適合Omega的好地方。如果他早點知道，他會先塞些好一點的家俱進房間的。

事實上，如果他對自己夠誠實，要是Natasha事先告訴他，他會要她不要打擾Steve。

Steve正是那種Bucky沒有機會得到的Omega。他聞起來像暴雨後的後花園，像秋天結實累累的果園，令人興奮、引人垂延，這還是當他緊張、不適，看著一個奇怪Alpha房子時瀰漫的氣味。現在，Bucky不得不擔心當他高興、滿足時聞起來會像什麼；擔心自己會克制不住要去嗅聞Steve高興和滿足時的氣味。

在他們同意租金和搬遷日期之後，Bucky就訂了一張新的床墊。透過Dum-Dum從他的家具店獲得一個頗划算的交易。當第二天Dum-Dum把床墊送過來時毫不客氣的嘲笑他吹毛求疵，但還是慷慨的幫助Bucky把它搬上樓，放進床架。Dum-Dum還帶來一個小床頭櫃、鏡子和一些窗簾。當這大個子把它們從卡車上拉出來，拿到房子裡時，他只是聳了聳肩說，

“只是一些囤在倉庫裡的東西。”

Bucky整個臉都漲紅了，因為得靠朋友贊助物品而感到羞愧，更尷尬的是，Dum-Dum比他更關心如何讓Steve的房間看起來不錯。當他和Dum-Dum修理窗簾軌道時，他什麼也沒說。完成之後，Dum-Dum往Bucky的後背大力拍了兩下，並宣布說：

“這對你有好處的，Barnes。”

Bucky試著不要深想其中的含意。

一天後，隔了三間房子的鄰居Henderson夫人可憐他，給了他一套床單和枕頭套。當他來拿它們時，她把它們好好的折疊在一個厚厚的被子裡，雖然有點舊，但看起來保存的很好。

“你怎能把一個Omega放在一間沒有適當床上用品的房間？你是在穀倉裡長大的嗎？男孩？”

Bucky只是柔順地點頭，從乾枯的手中拿取她提供的床上用品。惶恐於突然間，整個社區都知道有個Omega即將生活在他的備用房間；或者更糟糕的是，整個社區都知道他正在幫Steve張羅用品。

他把床鋪盡可能地鋪好，將鏡子安裝在梳妝台上面。房間看起來仍然很空曠，但不像Steve第一次來時那樣令人沮喪。他讓窗戶敞開一整夜，希望房裡的物品不要留下他的氣味，以免Steve會因此決定不搬進去。

他們說好了星期三搬遷，Bucky整天都緊張不安地等待，揉捏手肘上的疤痕，克制再次檢查Steve房間的衝動，現在裡面的空氣已經沒有他的氣味了。

他可以從客廳窗戶看到出租車司機將車停在路邊。Steve拿出兩個手提箱和一個扁扁的紙箱。經過與Steve一番我自己能行的爭論之後，Bucky幫他把紙盒子搬上樓梯。

Steve停在房間門口，驚訝地看著周圍。

“哦！我沒料到還會有這些。”

Bucky歪斜地聳了聳肩，將盒子放在梳妝台上。

“我的一個夥伴擁有一間傢俱店。那沒什麼。”

一旦他的手空了出來，他就把手指捏住T恤的邊緣，不確定現在該做什麼。他的左手在顫抖，他試圖把它塞進牛仔褲口袋裡，但第一次嘗試失敗。Steve的手滑過Henderson夫人給的被子，被子上是藍白色的正方形格子組成的圖案。Omega的臉上綻開一抹溫柔的微笑，這使得Bucky呼吸不順，胸口像被壓了一塊石頭。

他留下Steve自己解開行囊，躲到客廳後面的一排油漆罐旁，躺在地板上的保護遮布上。他陶醉地聆聽Steve在樓上的動靜，然後在吱吱作響的地板上站起來，提醒自己要記得固定這些地板。油漆和松節油味道掩蓋了他周圍那些揮之不去的甜蜜氣味。

起初，只是第二天在市場上買東西的一時衝動。Steve剛剛搬進來，而Bucky無法阻止自己一直去想那個房間裡看起來可憐兮兮的兩個手提箱和一個小紙箱。

所以他買了比他需要的更多的食物。絕對足夠二個傢伙吃飽。當季蘆筍、馬鈴薯、洋蔥。一個很好的牛尾和豬臉頰。沒有什麼他不會為自己買的 - 只是買得更多。他還買了一個餡餅，一個真正好吃的格子蘋果餡餅。他猜想Steve可能會喜歡蘋果，然後自嘲 - 每個人都喜歡蘋果。總之，這算是對新房客的歡迎式。

Steve很快安定下來。當他搬進來的時候，從二手商品店裡拿了一張小書桌和一把椅子，那讓Bucky感到非常抱歉，因為他不知道他需要一張工作桌。他試著幫Steve把所有東西都搬上樓，然後笨拙地站在門口徘徊，那把一切都變得更糟，因為史蒂夫開始煩躁不安。

所以，食物，作為適當的歡迎。讓Steve願意吃掉他所買的東西變得更加艱鉅。他不能直截了當地說，因為他不是Steve的Alpha，照理他不應該提供食物給Steve。所以，他編造了一個關於雜貨商大清倉之類的故事。Steve給了他一個緩慢、探究的眼神，但最終坐下來吃飯。

經過三個星期持續購買兩人份的食物之後，Bucky停止那些藉口，Steve仍然吃了他買的一切。他最終不得不承認自己不只是想讓Steve感到受歡迎。

 

**********

 

Steve很快樂，非常快樂，這是自從他母親過世，他們的房子因為他不能繼承而從她名下被賣掉，他不得不開始在朋友的沙發和Omega寄宿屋之間不停搬遷以來最快活的日子。

他享受到安穩的生活，以及沒有人盯著自己行為的自由，他高興何時進出房子都可以。他在第一週試了試水 - 和Sharon在一些Omega地下酒吧停留至凌晨3點。當他回家的時候，Bucky已經睡著了，早晨，廚房裡面放了煮好的雞蛋、培根和老麵麵包等著宿醉頭痛的他。

Bucky很好的餵飽了他，而且對他做一個派對動物不以為意，這讓有些累積在Steve胸腔的恐懼終於消融了。

起初，多買的食物是一個令人擔憂的問題。Steve已經注意到Alpha這種類似所有權的行為，但Bucky很容易地讓這件事持續下去，而且他從來沒有把這些當成禮物然後干涉Steve的行動自由。最後，Steve接受，也許Bucky只是不想單獨吃飯。他確實曾提到在一個大家庭中長大，也許共享的吃飯時間讓他回味兒時。

所以，Steve過得很開心，而一開始這看起來是個不錯的主意，去回報Bucky的善意。

他正在為自己做午餐，所以為什麼不順手幫Bucky做一份呢？他整個早上都在樓上的第四間臥室工作，打磨地板。所以Steve把一些乳酪和培根放在一起，再加了些剩下的西紅柿作成三明治，煮了一個雞蛋，另外又倒了一杯果汁。

當Steve帶來午餐時，Bucky看起來既疑惑又感激。Steve試圖不要去看 - 大量的汗水將Bucky的T卹粘在他的背上，他將工具移到一邊給午餐餐盤挪出空間時起伏的手臂肌肉，當他嚥下三明治時散發出快樂Alpha的氣味，以及愉快滿足的咕嚕聲 - 但他克制不住自己。

之後，這有點變成習慣。當Bucky在家工作的時候，Steve會幫他做份午餐。如果Bucky那天要去車廠上班，Steve會把食物放在餐盒裡讓他早上出門時可以帶去。這個順便的午餐只有Steve自己心知肚明不是那麼回事，有時他並沒有為自己做午餐，而是專門幫Bucky做，但，這個秘密不需要讓別人知道。

在那個春季稍晚，Steve在花園後面找到一些大黃，明顯是由前任屋主種植的。它仍然很小株，但由於降雨和最近溫暖的氣候而長得頗強壯。他清除了周圍的一些雜草，並在去圖書館歸還他為了Peterson打印機公司的廣告工作所借的參考資料時，順便尋找一些大黃食譜。這些與構圖彩繪無關的事情對他而言是挺新鮮的挑戰。

他把食譜抄寫在小卡片上，將它們放進盒子裡擱在廚房等待夏季的到來。慢慢地，幾個星期過去了，越來越多類似的小變化在周圍發生，這些小變化逐漸從廚房延伸到餐廳窗台。那個他從他母親的小花園帶走，保留了好幾年的醜小花園矮人，現在就坐在後門廊的樓梯邊上，他看過Bucky在它被特別猛烈的陣風吹掉之後立刻把它撿起放回去。

四月下旬一個尋常的日子，一件意外改變了一切。

他正在製作一個雞肉三明治，從之前烤雞剩下的部分取材。麵包稍微有點老，不過醬汁可以彌補這點，Steve知道如何讓食物變得更好吃。

Bucky正在客廳裡油漆天花板。像往常一樣，Steve把放著果汁和三明治的托盤擺在鋪了防水布的桌子上。當Bucky爬下梯子的時候他不由自主地去看Bucky提在手上的油漆罐和刷子，注意到他手肘到手指都濺滿油漆。

他微笑著，周身輻射出感激的氛圍。

“哦！哇！謝謝你，Steve。”

Bucky總是聽起來很驚喜，無論Steve給他帶去多少次午餐。他緩步靠近，一邊用抹布擦手，一邊探看Steve這次為他做了什麼好吃的。這是Steve最喜歡的一刻，看著Bucky開心的樣子。在那短暫的時刻，他可以假裝自己正在取悅他的Alpha，享受他的Alpha散發的愉快氣味。

“看起來很不錯！”

然後，他拍了拍Steve的屁股。他的手掌厚實溫暖，Steve能感覺自己因為這個接觸而臉紅起來。這個動作充滿專屬和親密感。Bucky突然恍然大悟自己做了什麼，隨即像被燙到般跳到一旁甩手。

“對不起！喔天啊！我不知道我為什麼這樣做！”

Steve垂頭，試著隱藏他通紅的臉頰以及因為Bucky的反應而感到羞辱的情緒，試著克制衝上臉蛋的紅潮和從脊椎底部升起的的緊張感。為什麼像Bucky這樣的Alpha會想碰Steve呢？

“沒關係，別擔心。”

“不，認真的，我很抱歉。我不知道我是昏了頭還是怎麼...大概吸了太多油漆味了。”

Steve揮揮手表示不介意，然後以自己的午餐為藉口，微笑著逃離房間。他躲在廚房裡默默地用餐，希望Bucky不會來找他，不要過來跟他說話，不要再碰他。他希望Bucky不要再倚在Steve背上，讓他那辛辣、煙燻的氣味再次包裹Steve，然後又為此道歉。

那天晚上，當他躺在自己的床上，他再次想起Bucky的手。他想起那溫暖的手掌停留在他臀部的感覺。想像那雙大手撫摸過臀部最挺翹的部分，往下滑到他的雙腿之間，手指揉捏擠壓臀肉直到Bucky感覺到他的濡濕。

他想像Bucky解開他的皮帶釦，把Steve的褲子從大腿上褪下來。想像他仰躺在帆布覆蓋的桌子上，把油漆罐推到一邊。Bucky的手指會如何滑過他的穴口，他會為了Bucky變得多濕潤。

想像Bucky如何將手按在Steve的脖子上，在他推進的時候穩固住他，他會悠長緩慢的進出，慢慢地將結推過Steve的穴口，他會很溫柔，告訴Steve他看起來有多美。

他用三根手指抽插著，另一手緊緊抓著自己的老二達到高潮。

這是一個非常美好的性幻想，但Steve知道Bucky永遠不會這樣做。因為，似乎連不小心碰到Steve都讓他嚇得不行。

 

********

 

當Bucky從浴室裡面出來時，Omega令人興奮的香味充塞在走廊，濃郁得幾乎像實質的存在。Steve取悅自己時發出的低沉嗚咽聲隱約透牆可聞。Bucky緊貼著牆壁，傾聽隔著建築物而分散的悅耳聲音。此時沒有什麼讓他更渴望能打開門加入他。

他一直很小心，從不想讓Steve覺得他期待什麼，總是很感激，從不把Steve做的任何事視為理所當然。他希望，也許Steve已經開始看到他的存在，然而現在，因為這個無心之舉，看起來就像他把Steve當成那些隨便的Omega了。

突然，Steve的呻吟拔高，充滿渴求，Bucky衝進自己房間，將門緊緊關閉，前額抵在粗糙的木門上。

他緊抓住自己，一手擠壓著結一手用力揉弄陰莖頭部，想像另一個房間裡的Steve高潮後濕噠噠、放鬆又筋疲力盡的樣子。

他想到了午餐時Steve那挺翹圓潤的臀部。他幻想著他在Steve準備自己的午餐時下樓走進廚房，幻想在Steve身後跪下，拉下他的牛仔褲和內褲，撥開那豐滿的臀辦，把嘴唇埋進Steve的穴口。他早已濕潤無比，只因為Bucky的氣息出現在房間。

他幻想著舔開那皺褶，把舌頭推進Steve炙熱的身體，讓他婉轉低吟，完全忘記要做三明治這件事，哭泣哀鳴著被Bucky的舌頭推上高潮。最後他會將Steve含進喉嚨深處，然後在Steve引人沈醉的氣息下射出來，銷魂蝕骨的低吟衝擊著他的耳膜。

他就那樣在床鋪上睡著了，帶著顫抖和罪惡感。

他站在客廳醒來，手指關節用力到泛白，緊抓著骯髒的床單抱在胸前。周遭是松節油和油漆的氣味。過往幽魂的迴聲讓他的手臂和背部痙攣疼痛。

“Bucky？”

溫柔親切的Omega香味出現在房裡，越來越近。溫暖的雙手放在他的肩膀上，他把臉藏進自己拱起的脖子和肩膀間，偷偷深吸進那帶著蘋果花和夏日果園微風的氣息。

哦！STEVE。

彷彿回應他內心的呼喚，Steve輕輕觸摸他的脖子，微涼的鼻尖和溫暖的臉頰小心翼翼地貼上他的肌膚。他們之間仍然擠著亂成一團的床單，隔開他們的身體。他知道他不應該用鼻子和嘴唇滑過Steve喉嚨柔軟的氣管，甚至親暱地磨蹭Steve頸肩散發醉人氣息的腺體。不應該聽到那柔軟、帶著驚訝的抽氣。

然後，緩慢而猶豫，Steve禮尚往來地將嘴唇貼在他的脖子，鼻尖楔入他頸窩的腺體。即使是隔著那堆凌亂的床單，Bucky也能感覺到抵著他胸膛那快速、激動的呼吸。

他不知道他們在黑暗中站在那裡多久。在某個時候，Steve一定是把他帶回他的房間，他睡著了，因為當陽光閃耀，他在自己的床上醒來。Steve迷人的氣息依然貼著他的衣服。

第二天早上，Steve沒有說什麼，Bucky也不知道該怎麼辦，所以他埋頭煮咖啡，濃烈醇厚。他們在清晨穿透飯廳新窗戶的金色光線中一起喝掉咖啡。

他們都不發一語。

 

TBC.


	2. 夏日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天氣漸漸炎熱，Alpha面臨一個穿著短褲露出翹臀美腿的Omega誘惑...  
> 在Steve熱鬧愉快的生日烤肉聚會之後，他的熱潮期悄悄來臨...（譯者興奮地昏倒了）

夏日的炎熱濕黏開始到來。炙熱的空氣凝結在人行道上，整個小鎮像被捂在毯子裡面一樣悶熱不堪。後花園裡的草地變得乾枯焦黃，因為Bucky沒有多餘的錢去澆灌它們。但至少Steve幫大黃和覆盆子的灌木澆足了水，並已從中獲得一些收成。他暗自規劃著明年要種植的作物，找空擋先清理蔬菜園子，馬鈴薯和胡蘿蔔是一定要種的，也許秋天的時候可以先種些蕪菁、節瓜和南瓜。

他喜歡明年他還在這裡的想法，種植的連續性以及迎接季節的輪轉。他母親的小矮人還坐在後門廊的樓梯上，象徵某種提醒和羈絆。小矮人能融入這裡讓Steve心存感激，他喜歡看著老屋在他周圍逐漸的變化，新漆的氣味和打磨地板的聲音。對了，還有全新的樓梯，現在當他們上下樓時不必再煩惱那些吱吱作響的噪音啦！他也喜歡Bucky所有有關牆壁該漆什麼顏色的問題，以及他是否喜歡磨好的地板，還是清漆是否應該加顏色等等，這讓他有種房子有部分是屬於他的錯覺。

之後有幾個星期浴室故障了，他們必須把熱水裝進桶子，用毛巾和肥皂洗澡，Steve其實不是很介意 - 雖然天氣很熱，但之前在Omega寄宿屋時，那邊的浴室也沒豪華到哪去。Bucky不斷道歉，並提議幫他支付去鎮上享受好的Omega浴。Steve當然堅決拒絕，而那只是更滋長了Bucky的內疚。

三天後，當Steve回家時，Dum-Dum的小貨車停在房子前面。他和Bucky正從貨車上搬下一個巨大的爪腳浴缸。當他在路上看到Steve，Dum-Dum興奮揮手，幾乎把浴缸就那樣靠在Bucky身上，引發對方爆出一連串詛咒。

“從一家要搬去松林社區的房子裡搬來的，我一開始就想到了Bucky！”

松林社區是鎮外西側一個新開發的獨立的社區，有社區大門跟守衛的那種。Steve之前在第三間Omega寄宿屋時，曾聽過幾個在那邊擔任管家跟保姆的女孩們談過這個地方，她們提到這裡的語氣，就像這社區是由黃金和鑽石打造而成的，她們還提到期盼能得到工作處某個Alpha的注意，所以在上班前都會特別精心打扮。

浴缸看起來完好如新，只在底部有一點點小刮痕，可能是從貨車上搬下來時或是在搬過來的路上刮到的。他們把它放在房子前的草坪上，Dum-Dum看起來像個驕傲的母親。

“他們還打算把它扔掉！”

然後，他開朗地大笑著，嘴唇伸展，鬍子翹起。Dum-Dum是Steve遇過最友善的Alpha，雖然有點吵鬧跟大嗓門，不過絕對是值得尊重的人物。他自己爬進浴缸，試圖向街坊鄰居展示它的大小，而Bucky在旁拼命試著把他拖出去。

“臭中士，不懂欣賞我給你帶來的任何東西！”

在Bucky的怒視下，Dum-Dum終於心不甘情不願地爬出來，嘟著嘴一臉受傷，不過嘴角仍掛著笑意。Steve走進房子，將前門的兩道大門敞開，幫助Bucky和Dum-Dum將浴缸搬上樓梯。幾乎全新的浴缸讓Steve不禁驚嘆人們的浪費。

Bucky還需要兩天時間連接水管並安裝鍋爐 - 另一個Dum-Dum的禮物，Steve不得不好奇他都是從哪弄來這些傢俱。Bucky絕口不提一個星期前出現在飯廳，現在已經安裝好的整套漂亮餐廳傢俱。Steve知道Dum-Dum有一間傢俱店，由他和他的家人經營，但他一直覺得他給Bucky帶來的一切物品似乎都過分奢華了，感覺有些玩意可能不是從那麼合法的管道取得。

但夜裡Steve第一次沉入那座巨型浴缸之後，他決定不要過問Dum-Dum任何的餽贈 - 他會很樂意接受它們的。一些Steve從未見過的看起來很高級的香皂和一瓶洗髮水也默默出現在浴室，他非常愉快地使用了它們，洗掉過去幾週以來所有的污垢和汗水。他一直泡在浴缸裡，直到水已冷卻，他的手指都起皺才依依不捨起身。

在他內心最隱密的那一小塊，他開始把這個地方當成家，某個屬於他的地方，可以建立生活的地方。他知道這樣想很傻，純粹是作白日夢，但他一點也不想停止。

 

*******

 

他終於完成客廳地板的打磨，以及牆壁的油漆。Steve為牆壁挑選了蛋殼白色，Bucky想像牆上掛著Steve大幅作品展示的樣子。唯一剩下要做的是清潔和修理八角窗上的玻璃窗格，其中有些玻璃在前任屋主的疏於維護下都已經不見了。

有任務能讓他分心、專注在別的事物上是很好的。

6月底時，Steve身上有了微妙的轉變，非常微小，比如他站立的姿勢，手臂環抱自己的樣子。Bucky試圖忽略它，不要去注意 - 不要去注意Steve傾身靠在任何平面上時他背部曲線的變化、不要去注意他緊緊包裹在長褲底下挺翹的渾圓臀部。

然後是 - 短褲。Steve穿著它們出現在房子周圍，有時在後花園裡。它們是輕薄短小的藍色牛仔褲，幾乎蓋不住他豐滿的臀部。天氣熱得像烤爐，所以Bucky不能怪他這樣穿，但他確實想要為此責怪Steve - 為了那線條迷人的翹臀和結實、肉感的大腿 - 那些突然出現在Bucky目光下的金色肌膚都在挑戰他的底線。

他開始早出晚歸，卻又忍不住在吃午餐時從包裹三明治的防油紙中攫取Steve的氣味。更糟糕的是，Steve喜歡在他待在家裡工作時花時間陪他，斜倚在門邊或放置工具和油漆罐、蓋了防水布的桌子旁，閒聊有關家裡一切都開始好起來，還有他那天的工作如何等等之類的瑣事。有時他會給Bucky帶來屋子佈置或建構花園的小草圖，Bucky把它們全部收進櫃子最上層的抽屜裡，展開壓在沉重的筆記本下面。

Bucky花了快一個星期才習慣Steve的現況。他表現得不是很明顯，只是在休憩的時候靠在廚房櫃檯或者門廊欄杆上時，他的背部會拱成漂亮的弧形，臀部撅起就像等待天神擷取的祭品，但他從來沒有注意過Bucky看他的眼神，Bucky不禁好奇，如果Steve意識到自己在做什麼，他是否還會如此漫不經心地做出這些動作。

他的氣味也改變了，現在更像是秋季成熟的果園，香氣馥郁、令人沈醉。

Bucky什麼也沒做，假裝他什麼也沒看到，克制自己不要去想像把Steve壓在廚房櫃檯上，把手伸進小短褲，愛手無那彈性十足的臀肉，用大拇指手安著甜蜜的入口，直到他溼透著請求更多。

他不是那種看到漂亮Omega走過就會失去理智的Alpha，至少他努力不要那樣。他不想讓Steve覺得他只注意Steve的第二性別，不想讓他覺得對Bucky而言他只是個Omega。因為他珍視他們緩慢建構的友誼。令他自己驚訝的是，他喜歡和另一個人一起生活，分享飯菜和談論一天的經歷。那些多數人習以為常的平凡的時刻對他而言都是很珍貴的。

有Steve陪伴，他不再感到孤單寂寞。

然而...他的朋友們只會火上加油。

六月的最後一天，Morita從弗雷斯諾長途跋涉去拜訪親戚，就在附近的小鎮上。等他終於設法擺脫了龐大的家族親戚和責任的糾纏，他們就約好在城鎮邊緣的一家酒吧相聚。Morita預計會停留幾個星期，所有這些人都聚集在一起，是個難得的機會，咆哮突擊隊再次聚首 - 僅管只剩下他們 - Falsworth和Denier離世的沈重陰影永遠揮之不去。

當Bucky到達時，Gabe和Morita坐的桌子上已經堆滿了啤酒杯。他並沒有遲到，但也許其他人都到得早。他們懶洋洋地向他揮手。Dum-Dum躲在他身後不遠處，當酒保將Bucky的啤酒拿給他時，Dum-Dum猛地從吧台旁冒出來狠拍了下Bucky的肩膀，他勉強穩住才沒把飲料滴到自己鞋子上，在他們走回座位時Bucky給了Dum-Dum一個臭臉。

“所以，Barnes幫自己找了個Omega。”

啤酒泡沫已經灑的他滿鬍子都是，Bucky只能絕望地搖搖頭，滑入桌子旁的椅子，面對此起彼落的“恭喜”和“你為什麼不告訴我們”，Bucky把臉埋進手掌心。Dum-Dum繼續高談闊論，完全無視他朋友的痛苦。

“漂亮的人兒，金髮、碧藍的大眼睛，身材結實，像磚砌房子一樣堅固。”

Bucky低咆，從掩著臉的雙手底下咕噥抗議。他試圖一遍又一遍地告訴Dum-Dum，但它似乎並沒有穿過他硬梆梆的腦殼。

“他不是我的Omega，他只是租了我的備用房間。”

“一個沒被標記的Omeag和你一起生活？在你家？就只有你們兩個？？”

Morita的聲音帶著不贊同與相當程度的震驚。他來自一個非常傳統的日美家庭。在Bucky試著為自己辯解之前，Dum-Dum再次跳起來。

“Barnes一直在為他把房子修整得美輪美奐。我正在等待綁定的好消息，已經跟你那個紅頭髮的朋友打賭啦！”

以上帝之名詛咒Nat！Bucky甚至不想知道她到底涉入多少。

“老天啊！Dum-Dum，Steve對我來說太好了。拜託！不要再跟Natasha一塊瞎起鬨，那對任何人來說都不好。”

Dum-Dum只是大力拍著他的胸口，笑得像個無賴。

“只要你和Steve在感恩節之前完成綁定，我的錢包就可以進帳一筆啦！”

“哦！去他媽的，你夠了，Dum-Dum。”

他任由後續停不下來的取笑戲弄在頭頂盤旋，幾杯啤酒下肚後他們鬧得更起勁了。他知道他們是好意，但他堅拒其他突擊隊員們見見Steve的要求 - 可以想見讓他們見面不會有什麼好事噠。

然而，他早該知道咆哮突擊隊員們總是會得到他們想要的。

 

*******

 

7月1日，Steve回到家裡，發現Natasha在他家廚房，而Bucky臉上露出了被背叛的神色。

“你為什麼不告訴我你的生日是在7月4日？”

Natasha只顧著在一旁偷笑，這個叛徒，Steve可以感到紅潮衝上臉頰。

“這不是那麼重要...”

“Steve！那是你的生日！”

Bucky發出哀嚎，裝出一副受傷的樣子。他們駁回他所有的論點，不由分說地開始為他計畫7月4日的生日派對，並將他趕出廚房，因為他們希望派對的細節是個驚喜。

Dum-Dum在第二天過來，在花園裡用原先蓋壁爐剩下的磚頭設置一個燒烤爐。他們用幾塊大石鋪在底下作為基石，然後在一個舊木桶裡混合水泥。

Steve躲在後門的陰涼處看著他們，門廊傾斜的屋簷很好的隱藏了他的身形。

Alpha們爭論著該如何搭建磚塊才對，然後像一對孩子般互相推搡。這整件事甜蜜美好得令人心痛，Steve真的不知道該怎麼想 - 除了他母親以外，從來沒有人幫他辦過生日趴，所以他也一直讓自己覺得這沒什麼大不了的，但他們讓他感覺這很重要，好像他是什麼受重視的人物那樣，這個想法讓他心臟緊縮，無所適從。

一完成燒烤爐，Bucky就拿出啤酒，他們拍打彼此的後背，互相恭維對方建造物品的能力。當Steve走進後花園，兩人像一對驕傲的父母那樣看著燒烤爐。

“Steve！Steve！快看！Bucky把烤爐蓋好了！如何？可以接受嗎？你有沒有興奮得快昏倒？”

“呃...是啊！看起來真的很棒。”

Bucky尷尬得像是吞了一顆檸檬，在Dum-Dum得意洋洋的笑容下不安地挪動雙腳。

很快地，4號到了，房子裡充滿了食物、酒還有參加派對的人們。這是炎熱而陽光明媚的一天，適合在花園辦派對的絕佳日子。

Sharon晚了半個小時才到，她帶了一瓶肯塔基酒和一個裝著調酒液的箱子 - Steve猜那些調酒液大概不是什麼合法的酒精飲料。

“妳是從酒吧偷來的嗎？”

“哈哈哈！很難笑，Rogers，真是幽默。”

這回答意味著八成就是。

Steve帶她快速瀏覽了樓下的空間之後向她展示了廚房。客廳仍然相當空曠，他們把傢俱都搬到外面放在派對會場了。

“老天喔！Rogers，這地方很棒，你怎麼找到的？”

“Nat知道Bucky正在尋找一個住客，她引薦我們認識。”

他從頂櫃取出一個雞尾酒缸，Sharon開始將酒跟調酒液隔空倒進酒缸。

“他不是 - 你懂我意思 - 一個混蛋吧？”

Steve啞然失笑。

“不，Sharon，他一點也不混蛋。”

“很好，因為如果他是，我會踢爆他的屁股。”

Steve哼了一聲點點頭。他欣賞Sharon的保護慾，雖然他從沒要求她那樣做。他們在第二個Omega寄宿屋結識，因為Sharon決定參加在那次門廳跟Alpha的鬥毆，他們倆都因為惹出那次麻煩而被踢出來。Sharon把他帶到她工作的酒吧，那天晚上他們一起睡在成疊的啤酒箱後面。從那以後，他們就一直互相照看對方。

被大力打了一下痛得Steve眼眶泛淚，Sharon邪惡地大笑。他們把調好的雞尾酒搬到戶外，門廊上放了一張桌子，它在食物和飲料的重量下嘎吱呻吟。

當他們到達花園時，Dum-Dum已經拿著巨型鉗子擺出一副架勢十足的模樣站在燒烤爐前。Sharon歡快地向Natasha打招呼，她正在對Bucky車庫的同事感到不耐煩 - Tony，同時也是車庫老闆，正在對她揮舞手臂說著什麼。

“Steve！來見見咆哮突擊隊！”

Dum-Dum將他介紹給住在隔壁城鎮的Gabe，以及從弗雷斯諾一路前來探親的Morita。他們都是Bucky在107軍團的單位夥伴。

Bucky從來沒有談論過這場戰爭或有關他胳膊的任何事，所以Steve很著迷，同時又覺得這樣有點探人隱私和魯莽，但他克制不住自己 - 貪婪而自私地收集任何關於Bucky的資訊。

“他在軍隊裡是什麼樣子？”

“愛指揮人的渾球。”

Dum-Dum說，而Gabe在同一時間嘀咕，“他就是個囉唆的雞媽媽”。

然後他們都大笑起來，等大家好不容易冷靜下來，Gabe就解釋，

“他是一名中士，我們的長官。他負責確保每個人都有煙可以抽，還有充足的彈藥。他真的很擅於照顧他的部隊。”

Morita笑了笑，“記得他偷了那輛卡車的口糧嗎？真是好一個感恩節。”

所有人開始輪流“你記得那件事嗎？”的講述。其中很多似乎涉及到Bucky竊取東西的橋段。

“他偷走Phillip將軍秘密收藏的蘇格蘭威士忌還有花花公子雜誌那一次！我以為我們絕對是死定了。”

“還有第一個冬季那些額外的襪子！我從來沒搞清楚它們到底來自哪裡！”

或在某處搞破壞。

“倫敦的那個連棟別墅，我們破門而入然後在那邊待了兩天，Falsworth信誓旦旦說在那舉行了一場狂歡。”

“噢噢！還有！巴黎秘密酒吧那兩個反抗軍女孩 - 那些Omega小妞可真是鐵打的嘴硬，哼哼！美好時光。”

“還有Denier炸掉那台坦克的時候...厲害了...願上帝保佑他的靈魂。”

“阿札諾之後...”

他們都沉默了，Steve有一種感覺，這是他們不想提到的東西，他不應該碰觸的傷心點。

“嗯...嘿看！漢堡肉烤得差不多啦！”

Dum-Dum的呼喊打破了詭異的緊繃氣氛，他們都轉過身去看著燒烤架和漢堡肉在煤炭上烤得茲茲作響的樣子。

一整天在花園裡承受夏日陽光的烘烤跟烤爐的熱度讓他開始覺得汗流浹背，儘管如此，這一天都太美好了，他無法停止微笑。當他一屁股坐進後門廊上的鞦韆搖椅倒在Nat身邊時，她給了他一個意味深長的眼神，但隨後她的視線滑向樓梯邊緣，她的臉龐被一抹微笑點亮。

“那是你媽媽的小矮人嗎？”

“是啊！很高興看到他再次出現在花園。”

Natasha哼了一聲，點點頭。

“Bucky對我說他很高興我把東西放在房子裡，他真是太好了。”

“嗯...沒錯，我看到你的畫掛在餐廳裡。”

那是從馬路對面快速描繪這間屋子的速寫，用上了他所有的繪畫技巧，有鑒於他一直在做的多半是廣告繪圖，這可不容易。Bucky用釘子把它固定在牆上，然後一直在說要弄個畫框把它裱起來。

接下來是一個插了太多蠟燭的大蛋糕。傍晚，Natasha把它從房子裡推出來，大家開始合唱起生日快樂歌 - 雖然有些荒腔走板。Steve在如雷的掌聲跟口哨聲中吹熄了蠟燭。

這是一個非常棒的蛋糕，舖滿濕潤的巧克力醬和結霜奶油，由一個拒絕了派對邀請的Henderson老夫人贈送的。

天色完全暗了下來，Mortia和Dum-Dum開始鼓搗煙花。

“咱們最好祈禱他們不要把房子整個炸掉。”

Bucky的抱怨突然出現在他旁邊，他倚在門廊欄杆上。

“有時我會希望Denier還在這裡。”

他的聲音帶著惆悵，那其中的傷感提醒Steve不要去追問Denier是誰 - Gabe提到過這個名字。所以他什麼也沒說，只是傾身靠在Bucky身旁的欄杆上，他們的肩頭輕輕相接。兩人並肩默默地看著Alpha們設立煙火桶 - 然後忍不住一起暗暗擔心火災危險。

即使在黑暗中，Steve也可以看到Sharon和Gabe坐在柵欄附近的毯子上交談得很起勁。她看起來很激動，可能是因為她正在解釋她在鎮上推動的Omega權利組織章節。令人驚訝的是，Gabe看起來同樣專注在她身上。Steve不確定那是因為他真的對Omega權利感興趣，還是為了Sharon講述這些時眼中閃爍的光亮，他看起來被佔領了全副身心。

當第一朵煙花照亮夜空，每個人都歡呼雀躍。

Bucky在整個煙火施放的過程都待在他身邊，即使在溫暖的夜晚，他的身體也散發著熱量。紅色、白色、藍色各種光線照亮他的臉，他刀削般的顴骨，下巴的溝壑。有那麼一刻，Steve似乎抓到他正從半掩的眼皮下窺看他，直到他轉回去面向煙花，看不到他的眼睛為止。

等到大夥兒都離開，房子總算空下來時已經很晚了，廚房像是被炸彈轟炸過的現場，花園也完全是一團混亂，但他倆很有默契地同意把這些留待明天再來處理。

“謝謝你，Bucky，我很久很久沒有辦生日聚會了。”

Bucky隔著走廊對他微笑，有些戀戀不捨與感傷。

“那是我的榮幸，Steve。”

然後他關上房間的門，讓沉默在大廳裡蔓延，只有幾許遠處煙火爆開的聲響穿透深夜的寂靜。

第二天，瘙癢的感覺在開始脊椎底部盤恆，沈重的壓力在他的臀部緩慢上升。他的熱潮來早了，完全不符合Steve始終規律的ㄧ年二次的周期。（譯者語：嗯...身體自動自發知道要勾引Alpha了...）

他們沒有談到這一點，對他倆而言，這樣的對話相當愚蠢。Steve不知道要怎麼把這件事提出來，所以他就沒提，他甚至不確定Alpha有沒有想過Omega會有熱潮期。他知道綁定的Alpha也會在他們的Omega進入熱潮同時發情，所有的企業都依照法律規定放員工發情假。

然而為了熱潮請假又是另外一回事，Steve通常能夠一邊在家裡工作一邊渡過自己的熱潮期，但就他所知，他有好幾個朋友就因為不定時的熱潮被扣薪甚至失業。

他在廚房裡留了一張紙條給Bucky，坦白告知事情原委，為了斟酌用詞重寫了好幾遍。他打包了一些薄煎餅和罐裝桃子到他的房間裡，早晨的時光過得比較容易，他的注意力大多被專注在繪製新車經銷商的廣告線條而分散了。

他的後背在下午開始疼痛，他必須停止工作 - 線條構圖的部分以經足夠好了，可以暫時放著不管一兩天。他吃了一個罐頭，連裡面的桃子甜汁一起喝掉。糖份有助於緩解疼痛與經攣。他母親過去總是把一些煮熟的櫻桃糖汁放在廚房高架子上的一個罐子裡，當他的十四歲迎來第一次熱潮時拿下來給他喝。

他剝去衣物爬上床，如果他把薄被緊緊地包裹在自己身上，那幾乎就像一個擁抱。隨著熱潮緩慢穿過身體，睡意也漸漸來襲，他想像著海灘上的波浪，沙子和鵝卵石在水面下滾動。

不知道過了多久，一股Alpha的氣味停在他的房間外面，Steve抬起頭，小心翼翼地看著門。他的臀部和背部都異常灼熱，他的後穴濕滑柔軟，因為雙膝抵在胸前的姿勢而微微敞開。

然後Alpha的氣味離開了，Steve可以聽到前門打開和關閉的聲響。

他捲曲著，帶著羞愧抱緊自己。即使他在熱潮期的氣味也令人厭惡，它驅使一個Alpha遠離自己的家。他把披在背上的薄被拉緊，試圖把它陷在自己的體重之下，讓緊貼的布料緊緊包裹著他。

 

*******

 

Steve給他留了張紙條。一張紙條還有一路如同麵包碎屑痕跡般的甜蜜果園氣息，Bucky情不自禁地跟著它，腦袋裡幾乎沒法想別的事情，等他回過神來時，發現自己站在Steve門外，只好趕緊衝下樓跑出大門。

他走到餐廳，點了單，但所有的食物都索然無味，像灰燼一樣堵在他的喉嚨。Angie給他滑過來一個蘋果派，但那甜膩的香氣只是廉價的模仿 - 模仿那被他逃也似的甩在身後的迷人氣息。他一杯一杯不斷灌下續杯的黑咖啡，它很苦，但至少這個味道能分散他的注意力。然而最終，他總是得回家，他不可能在接下來的兩三天都在家門外晃蕩。

當他回到家時，屋裡所有的東西聞起來都像灼熱的蜜糖，然而其中有Omega不快樂的氣息 - 它像沈重的舊窗簾一樣懸掛在空氣中，使Bucky的胃部扭曲。他的腳彷彿有自我意志一般，再次把他帶到樓上。他站在Steve房間門外很長時間，最後終於輕輕地敲了敲門。

“Steve？你還好嗎？”

房間傳出一聲嗚咽，寧靜而憂傷，它擊中Bucky的Alpha核心。那聲音中充滿渴望和孤獨。他試著開門，門鎖應聲而開。Steve捲在床鋪上，背朝門口，一簇汗濕的金髮從包裹得緊緊的床單溜出來。

就像走進一個秋天的果園，蘋果和甜蘋果酒強烈的氣味令人興奮，但那氣息中挾帶著一絲苦痛，一個他想要立刻撫平的氣息。他可以感覺自己體內升起的狂熱保護慾，知道它已經在他自己的氣味中顯現出來了。

當Bucky說話同時，Steve從糾結成一團的床單跟薄被中探出頭。

“我是否能幫得上忙？”

他知道這是一個不公平的問題，特別是Steve正處於熱潮期 - 他不能幫助自己。Bucky暗自唾棄自己的私慾。Steve把臉頰壓在枕頭上，藏起臉龐。

“沒關係的，我自己能行。”

Steve的語音潮濕憂傷，想要保護他的衝動壓倒了Bucky所有反應，讓他的脖子和手腕發癢。

“Steve，你不必這樣。”

當Bucky站到床鋪旁邊，Steve的手從床單和被子的混亂中溜出，手指謹慎地觸了觸Bucky牛仔褲外側的縫線處。

“你會為我做這個？幫我？”

他聽起來那麼的不確定，小心翼翼得令人心痛。他謹慎地掀開一條縫讓自己的氣味散播在空氣中時，Bucky的鼻翼輕輕的動了動。話語卡在Bucky的喉嚨裡，自私的佔有欲充斥全身，他瘋狂渴望這個他沒有資格得到的美好人兒。

“當然，我會的。”

“哦...好吧...”

Bucky在Steve反射著月光的盈盈目光下脫去衣物，解開他的法蘭絨襯衫跟牛仔褲，把T卹從頭上拉掉。決定不去想他左臂上的沉重疤痕，他想把自己脆弱的一面，他的肚腹，他的軟核，都毫無防備的向Steve展示出來。

Bucky每脫掉一件衣服，Steve也一點一滴地展開他的身體。這很有意思，就像一場比賽，你動我也動。

當他終於完全赤裸身體，Bucky爬上床，膝蓋陷入床墊。他將Steve推倒在床單上，讓他那金黃色的肌膚伸展開來，所有這一切像一場盛宴般呈現在他眼前。

當Bucky的雙手沿著那雙長腿滑下，經過他的臀部，指尖蜿蜒地划過他的肋骨，他逐漸放鬆，眼神變得朦朧。

Bucky能感覺Steve在他掌下斷斷續續的呼吸，緊張的情緒。他棲身在Steve的腿間，跪坐在自己小腿上。

Steve的膝蓋貼著他的肋骨，臉上的紅暈往下蔓延到他仰起呈現美麗曲線的頸部。他的手垂下來遮著他的陰莖 - 微微彎曲，泛著漂亮的粉紅色，它已經在腹部的肌膚上滴落一攤潮濕的痕跡。他的羞怯使得Bucky對他更是心疼，疼得胸口發緊。誰敢告訴他，他不漂亮，誰敢讓Steve覺得羞恥。

他傾身用手握住Steve指關節的柔軟皮膚。從這麽近的距離，他可以看到上面有一些舊傷痕，白色的，延伸在骨頭上。

“給我看？”

他把它當成一個問題，一個請求，Steve回應了，他慢慢地鬆開雙手，放在自己身體旁，手指揪緊身下的床單握成拳，他的眼睛緊盯著Bucky就像他是條救生索。Bucky向前傾身，在Steve濡濕的頭部印下一個虔誠、宛如祝禱的吻。

他的手滑到Steve膝蓋後面，慢慢將他的腿推到胸前，把他打開。Steve臉頰上的紅潮開始往下蔓延到胸前和腹部，他的呼吸輕淺，淡粉色、緊繃的乳頭盈盈豎立好像期待著Bucky的觸摸。Steve灼熱的喘息帶著些許不確定。

Bucky的大拇指在敏感的皮膚上滑動，往下溜進臀部和大腿間，將那裡深深的縫隙撥開。老天啊！他濕得不行，美臀之間的溝壑在暗夜的微光下反射著水光，Bucky無法克制自己，他情不自禁地跪到地板上，將他的臉埋進那迷人的股間，在Steve甜美的蜜穴印上最下流的吻。

Steve驚叫並呼喚著Bucky的名字，曲起的長腿抵著Bucky的肩膀。

Steve嚐起來就像眾神所飲用的瓊漿玉液，就像所有Bucky渴求的一切。他在Bucky咆哮著舔進他身體時從喉嚨深處發出無助、絕望的呻吟，那使得Bucky把Steve的雙腿撐得更開，把他的舌頭探得更深，啃咬他的環肌，操進他收縮的肌肉。

Steve的手摸索著他的頭顱，他的指尖在插進Bucky濃密的髮絲時顫抖猶豫。

“Bucky！哦！上帝啊！Bucky.....”

然後，伴隨著尖銳而絕望的哭喊，Steve到了。Bucky可以感覺抵著他臉龐的臀肉以及包裹著他舌頭的腸壁綿延不斷的收縮與激烈的震顫，Steve的手指突然不受控制地抓緊他的頭髮。

他的腳從Bucky的肩膀滑落到皺巴巴的床單上，膝蓋向兩邊無力地敞開。當他呼吸時，平躺的身軀顯露出一種釋放後的輕鬆感，肋骨像風箱一樣在肌膚底下移動。他的身體伸展開來，被汗水覆蓋的肌膚光滑柔亮、泛著金色的光芒。 Bucky爬回床上，低頭舔拭Steve腹部上微鹹的汗水和精液，貪婪地汲取他皮膚上濃郁的蘋果花香，Steve因為熱潮而散發的甜蜜信息素瀰漫在他們四周。

他沿著那雙微微顫抖的大腿摩挲而下 - 這幾個星期以來他一直在垂涎這一對美腿，現在他終於被允許觸摸。Steve在他掌下輕巧地伸展移動那雙長腿，索求Bucky的接觸，在他舒緩的愛撫下溢出柔軟的嘆息。他是如此敏感，如此反應熱切，而Bucky簡直愛死了。

Steve伸出手，將Bucky的手拉到他身上，當他引導他的手指去觸碰那粉色的乳尖時有些猶豫和生澀，雙眼緊閉，臉紅得如火焰般豔麗，儘管他顯得那麼侷促不安，但從那有力的抓握中能感受到他的決心。

Bucky挑逗地撥弄緊繃的乳蕊，毫不猶豫地將它緊緊夾在手指之間。他開口想要溫柔地鼓勵他，然而他的聲音卻粗嘎的像吞了滿口砂礫。

“你喜歡這個。”

Steve猛地點頭，仍然緊閉雙眼。

“Steve，看著我。”

這不是一個Alpha命令，而是一個懇求，Steve依言張開眼，但對自己的渴望依然顯得遲疑並有所保留，Bucky探身過去，把那粉嫩的乳尖含在唇舌之間，用牙齒輕輕叼著，從頭到尾都沒有把他的眼睛從Steve的藍眼移開。Steve嗚咽顫抖，但沒有轉移視線。

“你該死的完美。”

聽到那個詞語時Steve哼了一聲，再次閉上眼睛，就像他並不贊同那個觀點。Bucky咬下去，彷彿一個警告，Steve驚跳起來，他的腳抵在Bucky的大腿上。

“你是的，如此美麗。”

他貼著Steve溫潤的肌膚重申，希望他的話語能沉進那些舊傷口，直達骨頭。他拉扯、吸吮Steve的乳頭，直到它們變得紅腫不堪，直到Steve忍不住拱起身子，他滴著前液的陰莖極度渴望般抵在Bucky的腹部，喉間曳出嗚咽和懇求，甜美、發自本能的Omega聲音，Bucky以低咆回應。

“轉過去，趴著。”

Steve照做，手忙腳亂地轉過身去，他的氣息紊亂，喘氣不休。他跪在床鋪上，臉埋進床單，臀部高高翹在空氣中，然後他發出如泣如訴的低鳴，下流又低沉。

“好的，甜蜜的小東西，我會照顧你的。”

“Αlpha！”

他抓撓著枕頭，布料在他極度緊張的抓握下繃得緊緊的。Bucky沒有讓他等待，Steve的身軀在他推進時顫抖不停，然而他的蜜穴立即灼熱而飢渴地含住Bucky探進的陰莖頭部。

“喔...Steve，你已經為我濕成這樣了。”

Steve因為這句讚美更加展示自己，他的背脊延伸彎曲成漂亮的弧形，將自己更完美的呈現在Bucky眼前。Bucky俯身貼在他身上，緩慢而沈重地幹他，推進的那麼用力而陰囊拍打在Steve會陰處發出響亮的聲音。

帶繭的大手沿著Steve奈下的背部一路撫摸到挺翹的圓臀頂峰，再往下陷進股間的縫隙，手指在他進出的穴口周圍挑弄著。他以穩定的節奏操著他，欣賞那銷魂小洞的緊縮和顫抖，他近乎絕望的急促呼吸噴灑在床單上的床單上的小小聲音。

蘋果花的香味在他周圍綻放，Steve流淌的蜜液聞起來溫熱甘美，讓他悸動不已，他的陰莖結在成形，抵著Steve緊窄的入口，逐漸將它撐開。 Bucky把拇指擠進那粉色環肌的邊緣拉開它，Steve狂亂地呼叫他的名字。

當Steve尖叫進床單，臀部主動搖擺著抵向Bucky的胯部，充滿渴望且意有所圖。作為他如此投入的回報，Bucky將Steve整個抱起來靠在自己身上 - 他把手放在Steve的腹部，往上撫到豐滿的胸肌，滑過他緊繃的乳蕊，把Steve拉到他身上。拱成美麗弧形的背脊靠在Bucky的胸前，柔韌的雙腿大開倚在他的大腿上。他可以感覺到Steve的緊繃，Bucky的結正擠壓在他入口邊緣，逐漸推進。

“噓，噓...沒關係的，放鬆，我抓住你了。”

他能感覺穿過Steve身軀的震顫，感覺他在鬆開，他的結終於滑了進去。Steve打開身體包裹著他，慢慢地把他納入甬道裡。Steve大喊出聲，乳白色的液體噴濺在胸前，流下他已經濕漉漉的陰莖跟囊袋。他正在抽泣，激烈的喘息抵在Bucky胸前，身體失控顫抖。

“就這樣，甜心，讓它去吧...”

Bucky的拇指在Steve的乳頭上打轉，他體內的震顫依然強烈，Bucky舔著自己的嘴唇享受被絞緊的愉悅。Steve不自覺地在他的大腿上扭動，內裡擠壓著他的結，他是如此敏感，剛軟下的陰莖又慢慢地變硬了。

他沒有退出，任由Steve騎在他的結上，用那豐滿的圓臀緩慢而下流地磨蹭著他。不可思議的快感讓他顫慄，哦！哦！哦！老天啊！Steve下意識的動作簡直要逼瘋他。

脊椎底部的壓力在聚集，陰囊緊縮而快要爆裂的結開始有節奏地搏動。他模糊地記得這一部分，他已經很久沒這麼做過了。讓它膨脹，將Steve鎖在他身上，他把Steve緊緊抱在懷中，在他猛烈地射進去時讓他們交纏在一起。

他的牙齒陷入自己前臂的肌肉，以免忍不住咬進Steve汗濕的肩頸。他想要標記，他想要擁有，而Steve在他腿上氣喘吁吁的扭動，忘情呼喊他的名字對抵擋這個渴望一點幫助也沒有。

之後，他帶著Steve一塊倒回床單，趴伏在他背上，用自己的身體覆蓋Steve全身。他虔誠地舔舐吸吮他下顎骨角到耳後柔嫩的肌膚，嗅聞腺體上甜蜜的信息素。他試著記住一切 - 他嚐起來的味道，令人陶醉的氣息，那細密的腸壁絞緊Bucky的結的觸感，在高潮愉悅的餘韻下微弱的顫抖，噴灑在他身上那心滿意足的Omega嘆息。

Steve在他身邊蜷著沉入了夢鄉。溫暖而堅實，聞起來是個快樂的Omega，是蘋果花和夏日的雨，饜足的甜蜜熱潮香氣籠罩在他們周圍。

如果能夠，Bucky願意放棄一切只求能捲曲在他身邊永遠不放手，只求能正大光明地標記並擁有他的權利。然而他知道這不是Steve想要的，也不是Steve應得的。他不值得Bucky的惡夢，不值得委屈自己屈就一個給不了他一切的Alpha，他不值得他。

安靜地，他輕手輕腳從床上爬下來，穿好衣服。走到門口時，不爭氣地再瞥一眼Steve恬靜的睡顏，然後悄悄地關上門，只餘門鎖發出的喀噠輕響在室內迴盪。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩人都覺得自己配不上對方（是怎樣）  
> Bucky你把人家Omega吃乾抹淨了還不認帳嗎？？？？


	3. 秋日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人試圖裝作事情沒有發生過，然而Steve無法不去在意Bucky，而Bucky始終被過去的惡夢纏繞...  
> Steve遇到一個美麗的Alpha，Bucky想要為他高興，卻忍不住熊熊妒火。

 

9月下旬，天氣開始變冷。如果Steve醒得夠早，還能看到前一晚凝結的白霜在後花園茂盛的草地上閃閃發光。他內心的一部分其實很高興能擺脫夏日的炎熱和它帶來的一切。

天空是灰色的，但雨並沒有完全下下來，只是稀疏微弱的毛毛雨。但即使他穿了厚外套，它仍然使他感到蕭瑟和寒冷。他正往鎮上不太光鮮的地方走。這是一個在不知名小巷子裡沒有名字的地下酒吧。像Sharon和Steve一樣，某種類型的Omegas知道它在哪裡。

她有時在酒吧工作，負責倒飲料、將酒桶從送貨車上送進地下室。當Steve走進門口，她已經在等著他了。他們拿著溫啤酒坐在吧台後，Steve用手指慢慢地剝去標籤，標籤紙沾了啤酒罐上凝結的水珠變得濕濕的。

“Steve，出了什麼事？不要試圖說謊，你不擅長那個。”

他沒有和任何人提起那ㄧ晚，甚至連Bucky都沒有。那個晚上像是被巨大的牆壁圍繞的封閉房間，他們都把它置之不理 - 他們都不願意承認那晚，在那個房間，在他們之間到底發生了什麼。

“嗯...就是Bucky和我...在我上次熱潮時...”

Sharon像被電到了一樣從她的椅子上跳起來，口中發出憤怒的嘶聲。

“我要把那狗娘養的脊椎拉出來。”

Steve立即安撫讓她放心。他內心的一部分不希望那晚的記憶受到污染，不想把它想成得很負面，不想去細想自己之前有多麽不解世事。

“不，不是那樣的。”

他聳聳肩，試圖找到正確的字眼。啤酒在他手中晃動。

“他只是...就...幫我渡過。”

她依舊很狐疑，抓著啤酒罐的指關節用力到泛白。

“幫你渡過？”

“嗯...是我要求的。”

“好吧...”

Sharon一口氣把她手上的啤酒乾掉然後站起身。

“顯然我們需要更多酒精。”

她很快折回來，拎著一瓶波本酒和兩只矮酒杯，然後把兩個酒杯都裝滿到邊緣。

他們沉默地對飲了一會兒。

“所以，它怎麼樣？”

Steve從他的酒杯裡抬起頭來。他知道她在問什麼，但不是很確定該怎麼回答。

“那有幫助嗎？他在那裡。”

她的語氣中有Steve以往沒聽過的嚮往，他不能撒謊，尤其是，這件事對他們倆來說幾乎可以說是一種解脫。

“是啊！有幫助...那感覺...很正確，我覺得...就像我們彼此適合。”

“我一直在想要不要請Gabe來幫我渡過...下次...我大概十二月左右會來，所以我還有一段時間可以考慮。”

現在輪到她開始把標籤從波本酒瓶上剝下來。指甲卡進紙縫中，剝下標籤紙並將它們放在他倆之間的桌子上。

“那改變了一切嗎？他對待你的方式？”

“不完全是。”

Steve努力試著讓這回答聽起來不要那麼苦澀，但他失敗了。他真的是一個很糟糕的說謊者。Sharon點點頭並露出理解的神色。

“它改變了你，但他沒有。”

“...是啊。”

這句子更像是一聲嘆息，像漏氣的乾癟氣球，悲傷而且無能為力。 **（譯者：搞毛這麼苦情，我快哭了）**

 

他在雨中疾行返家。稍早他過來時下的毛毛雨現在已經變成一場傾盆大雨，當他終於到家時已經全身濕透。Bucky還沒回來，在過去的幾個星期裡，他在車廠裡停留的時間越來越長。

Steve把自己沈入浴缸，身體隨攪動的熱水飄蕩，他的手在大腿上下滑動，然後緩緩伸進自己股間，現在，僅僅是動念想到Bucky，他的小穴就會變得無比濕潤。即使在水中，他的指尖也能感到體內泊泊流出的暖流。

這手段既可悲又卑劣，但他想要Bucky在浴室裡聞到他的氣息，希冀空氣中的水蒸汽能將他的氣味傳播到房子周圍，滲透過牆壁，他想要Bucky回想起那個夜晚，迫使他再次做出反應 - 重演那一夜。

當前門終於被打開時，他已經躺在床上，把自己用床單裹的像條毛毛蟲。Bucky工作靴熟悉的沈重腳步聲在走廊迴響。Steve往毯子深處鑽去，試著不要去聽、不要去攫取那總是伴隨Bucky一塊返家的淡淡篝火煙霧氣息。

 

Steve不太確定是什麼喚醒了他，或著說有什麼東西讓他不由自主地從深夜溫暖的被窩中鑽出來。不經意地，他看到窗外站立在後花園的影子，只有一部分軀體被月光照亮。有那麼短暫的一刻，他以為那是一個入侵者，但那個影子跪了下來，那肩膀傾斜的弧度，頭部弓起的模樣令人感覺熟悉。

當他下樓的時候，後門是敞開的，夜晚寒冷的空氣侵入餐廳，讓只穿著薄睡衣的Steve身軀顫抖。

Bucky跪在地上，手指挖掘深入凍僵的泥土。他的白色T卹被汗水黏在他的背上，他的睡褲因為跪在潮濕的土壤上泥濘骯髒。

“你得把它藏好。”

Steve慢慢接近他，他一遍又一遍地重複相同的話語。恐懼的氣息瀰漫在他周圍。

“是什麼？Bucky，我們在藏什麼？”

他抬頭看著Steve，但他的眼睛仿佛玻璃般透明，從Steve身上穿透而過。

“食物。”

然後他低頭繼續挖掘泥土。

“Bucky，Buck，沒關係，來。”

他跪在Bucky身前，試著將他曲起的手拉到胸前，讓他的鼻尖抵著Steve的頸間。這之前曾經奏效。他試著平靜而溫柔地引導他。努力忽略胸口那股為他們倆升起的心疼。

這次比上次花了更久的時間，但是緩緩地，Bucky的手停止挖掘，他的鼻子和嘴唇在Steve頸間冰涼的肌膚上移動。他終於抬起手環著Steve的腰，他的指甲因地上的石頭和礫石而破損，指間覆蓋著濕冷的泥土。

Bucky放在他身邊的手指仍然彎曲成爪，絕望地想要抓住什麼。灼熱的呼吸像蒸汽一般，伴隨胡言亂語熨燙著Steve的皮膚。Steve一時聽不懂那些句子，但最終他明白了。

**_拜託...不要傷害我。_ **

他扶著Bucky回到房子裡。他的眼睛仍然像玻璃珠一樣無神，但他很聽話地跟著Steve。Bucky機械式地打開他房間的門，當他爬進床單，像個球潮蟲那樣蜷起時，Steve就站在門口看著。無論那煙熏篝火的Alpha氣息多麽吸引他，他都堅持不踏進去，因為...那感覺太親密了。

早晨，他發現他的睡衣上印著髒髒的手印，那是Bucky手指絕望地緊抓住他的證據。

之後幾天，Bucky都一直避開他。他掩蓋了他在花園挖出的洞，但是Steve仍然可以看到泥地被挖掘過的深色痕跡。

雖然已經過了一段時間，但他還記得熱潮那一夜Bucky左臂上的傷疤。那真的並不困擾他，對他而言，它們一樣是Bucky身體的一部分。那整片白色和變色的皮膚，那在他肩膀和左胸上縱橫浮凸的傷痕，那些伴隨著疤痕蝕刻在他肌膚上的駭人記憶。Steve想觸摸它們，用唇輕吻、以舌舔拭，他想在那傷痕上創造新的記憶。他暗自在心底下定決心，下次，只要有下次，他一定會這樣做，儘管他覺得下一次永遠不會到來。

 

幾個星期之後，Natasha召集他們全部的人跟她一道出門，她沒有告訴任何人為什麼，只是讓他們知道敢不來就死定了。各種意義上來說，這其實不算什麼磨難：酒吧很不錯 - 深色的皮質高腳椅靠在酒吧櫃檯旁，舒適的卡座和大圓桌，還有一個大舞池和正在暖場的樂隊。

這是個介紹舞蹈之夜。專門為年輕、未綁定的Alpha和Omega能認識對方並且開始約會而設。一些Omega寄宿屋贊助這些活動，特別是優雅體面的活動。Steve能在會場的角落看到好幾個寬大的顯示螢幕，幾張嚴肅的臉龐認真的監視著，以免任何無禮的舉動出現。

他們佔據一張大桌子，從毗鄰的桌子偷走椅子，讓所有人都有足夠的空間。Sharon把椅子滑到Gabe旁邊，幾乎貼到他身上，然後對著離他們最近的監視器露出挑釁的微笑。

Bucky和Dum-Dum在吧檯旁爭論著什麼，他們的手激烈地在半空中揮舞，Steve忍不住微笑。Bucky下了班從車廠直接過來，還穿著滴滿油漬的牛仔褲。門口守衛人員給了他一個嫌惡的眼神，但還是不情願地讓他進來了。

Steve很好奇，這看起來不是他們平常會出席的那種場合，他感覺大多數朋友純粹是出於好奇心才來的，而且顯然怕被Natasha報復，只是他們沒有表現出來。

“我們為什麼在這裡，Nat？”

“別這樣，Steve，如果我自己在這裡看起來會很奇怪，單槍匹馬的Alpha讓人覺得詭異。”

她又喝了一口啤酒，今天她似乎有些神經兮兮，完全不像平常那樣游刃有餘的模樣。就像個提示，Steve能感覺身邊Natasha的緊繃，她一直把臉側向酒吧吧檯。吧檯那邊有個新加入的Omega，留著短短的沙金色頭髮，身穿暗色的法蘭絨襯衫，他的鼻子腫得厲害。Natasha的呼吸悄悄地急促起來，但只有Steve靠她夠接近才能聽到。

“好吧！Nat，快點吐實。”

“什麼啦？”

“那個穿著深色襯衫的金髮傢伙才是我們在這裡的原因，對吧？”

她不肯看他的眼睛，只是仰頭猛灌她手上的啤酒。

“妳想盡辦法把所有人都拖到這裡，除非妳要我告訴所有人說妳...”

她立刻對他發出噓聲，雙手在他身上胡亂拍打，這可真的完全不像Nat會做的動作。

“噓噓！好啦好啦！耶穌啊！Rogers！他的名字是Clint。他是樂團的設備管理員。”

她的手指在她的腿上絞扭著，堅決不看吧檯。Steve做了個決定，她一直嘗試幫他牽線，很多次，現在絕對是回報的好時機。

“不，Steve，不要......”

他把袖子從她的手指掙脫，滑出椅子，往吧檯走去，Steve竊笑著將Nat嘶嘶的詛咒聲拋在身後。酒吧現在並不忙；除了Clint和Bucky和Dum-Dum之外，還有一組四個Alphas懶洋洋地斜靠在吧檯旁，手捧飲料。他們都在看著他，史Steve露出禮貌的微笑，逕自向Clint走去。此時其中一個Alpha對其他人嗤笑：

“我不知道現在他們都 _變得這麼大隻_ 了。”

這種評論他以前就聽過很多次了，多年來它已經失去刺傷他的能力 - 雖然那種微小的刺痛感仍然存在。他沒去注意Bucky是否聽到這話，更不想去看他是不是露出贊同的表情。

Clint似乎聽到他們的嘲笑，因為他轉過身來，對他們比了個中指。Alpha瞪了他一眼，但轉身回到自己的小圈子。Steve只是聳聳肩，一種普遍的身體語言向Clint表示 “管他們的，你又能怎樣呢”，然後點了瓶啤酒。

從這麼近的距離，他可以看清楚Clint的鼻子上嚴重的瘀腫，左眼還有個黑烏青。Natasha的喜好有時真是耐人尋味，但如果你能透過啤酒和花生的氣味聞到他，他的信息素倒是頗宜人。

“我知道這聽起來真的很愚蠢，但我的朋友在那裡...”

Steve往他們的桌子指了指，Natasha正在盡力躲在椅子後面。

“那位躲在椅子後面的女士，她真的很喜歡你。“

Clint正在看著他，面無表情地倚著吧檯，周身散發著無動於衷的冷淡。Steve堅持續道：

“她拖著我們一群朋友來這裡，只因為你在這裡。”

Clint轉身，帶著一臉評估打量看向他們的桌子，然後突然噴笑一聲，因為Natasha把已經壓得很低的臉埋得更低。Steve覺得如果她再不停止，大概馬上就要滑到桌子下面去。

“那個小紅頭髮Alpha？”

Steve點點頭，發出一個“嗯哼”當作回答。

“當然啦！伙計。”

他在Steve的手臂上拍了拍，然後緩步走到桌子前，輕鬆自信的就像在呼吸。Steve可以看到他伸出手跟Natasha握手，然後把她從桌下拉出來。至少現在他償還了Nat幫他找到租處的人情，還獲得永久拿這件事吹噓的權利。

突然，一隻溫暖、熟悉的手貼在他脊椎底端 - 清爽冬季早晨的熟悉氣味 - Bucky灼熱的呼吸噴在他的耳間，Steve克制自己想往後傾靠那暖源的衝動。

“想跳舞嗎？doll？”

“是啊。當然，Buck。”

Bucky的手掌佔有般貼著Steve腰窩，小指在褲腰中間的腰帶上微微彎曲。這感覺讓Steve輕輕顫抖。

舞池上已經有幾對伴侶，但還有很多空間，Bucky直接把他帶到了正中央。

音樂節奏舒緩，很適合跳慢舞。他們的身體無比契合，就像它們天生如此。當Bucky的鬚茬摩擦著他的臉頰，他胃裡的蝴蝶全都歡快的飛舞。這太親近、太親暱了。Bucky抱著他，和他一起在大家面前跳舞，突如而來的認知讓他幸福的頭暈目眩。

“他們在看嗎？”

Steve沒有注意到他們雙手環繞彼此建構的小圈以外的任何事。

“嗯？”

“那些在吧檯旁的Alpha。他們在看嗎？”

“呃...對啊。”

“很好，當他們發現有競爭出現，就會開始對你另眼相待。”

熟悉的疼痛籠罩在他胸口，如此突然，被拒絕的難堪淬不及防襲來。他越過Bucky的肩膀看著Clint和Natasha，他們正談得起勁。試著忽略他再次破碎的心。

“是的，Bucky。我知道。”

Steve後來確實和其中一個Alpha跳舞。她聞起來辛辣尖銳，Steve很快就找了個藉口離開，從洗手間旁的後門溜走，消失在夜色中，獨自一人回家。

Bucky試圖幫助他，Steve懂的，Natasha有時也這樣。

如果Steve守住他的心，沒有接受Bucky那晚的提議。如果他不記得Bucky在他體內的感覺，不記得他在Steve耳邊呢喃“甜心，讓它去吧”的嗓音聽起來像什麼，不記得在失去 **童貞** 之後獨自醒來的感覺是怎樣的。

_這一切不會如此令人心痛難忍。_

不是說它應該意味著什麼，或許對Alpha來說沒什麼，然而對Steve而言，那確實有意義。最主要還是因為它是跟Bucky，因為Steve享受它，想要它，在他人生中第一次，有那麼強烈的渴望。他是那麼希望，它對Bucky也能有意義，不只是幫Steve而已 - 因為Steve可悲的在熱潮期，而沒有別人會幫他。

他一腳把路邊的石頭踢開，它滾進一條小巷，嚇到了某隻動物，牠像一道閃光那樣迅捷地從他面前一溜煙竄走。輕微的暴力發洩後他感覺好一點，即使夜晚冷冽的空氣幾乎凍僵他的手。

Natasha和Clint從那天晚上起正式開始出雙入對，Steve想為他們高興，但他一直是個很糟糕的騙子。  
 

* * *  
 

內疚和自我厭惡是那樣熟悉的存在，Bucky有時甚至都忘了它們。它們沈甸甸地壓著他的胃，像一塊湖底的大石，深不可見，但總是在那裡。

他把全副心神都放在房間的裝修上。從蛋殼白色的牆壁和精美的木地板到大片扇窗和可以控制光線的室內百葉窗。

完全手工雕刻的橡木桌花了他和Dum-Dum好幾週規劃和製造。Bucky為它光滑的線條而感到自豪，為它和成對的椅子一塊放在窗前的樣子而自豪。他想像Steve使用它，在那上面創造美麗的藝術品，描繪他們的家。

自從他凝望著Steve的睡臉關上那扇門之後，就一直在等待著這個時刻。他想像他當看到這裡臉上呈現驚喜和快樂的模樣。他想像Steve在這個房間裡，成為一個偉大的藝術家，他想像他在這裡教他們的孩子畫畫，就在他的Alpha為他們製作的桌子上，他想像孩子們在這棟房子裡成長茁壯，在這個房間裡，在他倆相守的家裡。

他偷偷收藏這些時刻，就像那晚在舞池，用要秀一下Steve的藉口去邀他跳舞，將他擁入懷中，儘管他知道一切都是徒勞，仍貪戀能再次與他親近的短短幾分鐘。

他當時很生氣。那些愚蠢的Alpha，他們怎麼看不到他，看不到他是多麼美麗和完美？Bucky希望他們能看到並注意到，但當他們真的注意到並有所行動，他簡直恨死了。Steve和那個笨手笨腳的女Alpha跳舞的時候，Bucky只想衝過去把她的喉嚨撕開。

然而，他只是點了一杯不加冰的雙份威士忌，然後把眼睛牢牢地盯在吧檯後面貨架的瓶子上。

Natasha給了他一個充滿憐憫的表情，他有時好奇她是否知道什麼。即使她起了疑心，但那晚接下來的時間，她的心神都在與那個Omega的共舞上，Bucky得以獨自待著。

他等著Steve下樓做午餐；這並不是那麼完美的一天，太陽始終躲在雲層後面，但Bucky等不下去了。

他藉口想要跟他展示Bucky最新完成的工作，將Steve重新領回樓上。當他打開門時忍不住屏住呼吸，Steve就跟在他身後。他靜待Steve走在房間正中央，停住腳步。

Steve的臉龐閃爍著美麗、驚嘆和感激之情，這一刻不應該屬於Bucky，他沒有做任何值得那個表情的事，但Steve毫不吝嗇的給了他，這使得Bucky更加厭惡自己。

Steve用手觸摸桌子，虔誠而敬畏。

“這是…？”

“是的，這是給你的。”

所有這一切，都是為你而設。他想說出來，但這些話卡在喉嚨裡。

“你這麼努力工作，但你那間臥室的光線在下午不是那麼好。現在你可以在這裡工作了。”

Steve看著他，搖頭。

“我不能再拿你的房間。”

“反正也空著沒有人用，我想要你使用它。”

在Steve有機會作出答復之前，Bucky搶著繼續說，期望用跟第一週分享多餘食物同樣的手法讓他能接受。

“還有，桌子是你的。嗯...我和Dum-Dum一起做的...是給你的，我的意思是你可以保留... 當你離開...”

這句話懸在半空中，把Bucky肺部所有的空氣都擠出來。

“......如果你搬走...”

Steve伸手環抱住他，緊緊地，將自己與Bucky的身體貼在一起。

“謝謝你，Buck，真的真的非常感謝。”

他像一個溺水之人那樣急迫地吸進Steve的氣息，就像任何時刻都可能是他最後一次聞到這個。

房間裡那愉快美好的一刻整個下午都與他同在；它使他在整個工作時間和處理那些日常瑣事時都心情飛揚。那天晚上，他繼續讓這愉悅的情緒包圍自己，祈禱一次好夢。

事與願違，他在廚房裡醒來，捲縮在角落裡，櫥櫃把手抵在他的肩膀，又緊又痛。又是一個糟糕的夢靨。Steve跪在他面前，雙手輕輕地貼在他身旁，他身上散發的平靜雨後氣息瀰漫在他們周圍。

Bucky盡可能地挪開，讓把手更深地陷進肩膀。他值得受痛苦，他必須被提醒。

“你不應該這樣做，Steve，這種時候就... **不要管我** 就是了。”

“你知道我不能這樣做。”

Steve的臉龐很嚴肅，聲線穩定，但他的藍眼睛透著憂慮與不安。沒有人應該忍受這個，特別是像Steve這樣的人。

“即使我要求你？”

“那真的是你想要的嗎？”

“是。”

這個詞宛如玻璃砂塞在他的喉嚨，將他割裂。鮮血淋漓、令人窒息，Bucky多麽希望一切只是出於他的想像，而不是一段記憶，幾年來不斷纏擾他的記憶。

Steve的肩膀喪氣地垂下。

“好吧，Bucky，我會離開，讓你一個人待著。”

他離開廚房，他的氣味被悲傷浸染。

跟Bucky保持距離對Steve比較好，Bucky提醒自己 - 當他想要不顧一切匍匐在那人身後，請求他留下來，將噩夢趕走 - Bucky提醒自己，他所做的一切都是為了Steve好。

之後，Bucky沒有睡著，他只是躺在床上，看著墨藍夜色慢慢轉為晨曦。

 

* * *

 

早上從房子走到車廠花了他將近一個小時的時間。令人討厭的下雨天，但對初秋寒涼的早晨來說，今天早上並不算太糟糕。他試著藉由冷冽的早晨空氣和喝下熱呼呼的咖啡讓自己清醒。

他向已經在辦公室裡的Darcy頷首，她透窗戶向他揮手，但Bucky沒精力去回應她友好的問候。

他沒進去工作室，而先繞道往後面的倉庫走去。通常沒人會過來這裡，但他總覺得他需要檢查檢查以確保一切都沒問題，Tony有時會好奇，喜歡到處東翻西挖。

不起眼的角落有一堆防水布蓋著什麼，Bucky沿著邊緣拉起，輕輕把防水布從他的寶藏上掀開。防水布下面是一台損壞的很嚴重的 ***印地安841** 摩托車。Tony想要以廢料的形式出售，他認為這台舊不拉機的古董軍用車沒什麼值得修復的價值。Tony就是這樣，沈溺一切嶄新閃亮的玩意。Bucky在一個四下無人的夜晚從廢料場堆得像山一樣的零件中把它偷了出來。

 

***印地安841：美軍在二戰時期請Indian車廠開發適用於戰爭的摩托車。（但輸給BMW設計的哈雷戴維森WLA - 美隊在隊一裡面騎的車。）**

 

他會在週末用自己的鑰匙進入店裡，修理古董摩托車，但目前修復它的進度有點被房子的裝修所耽擱。他把在其他工作中得到的相關部件或多餘零件偷偷收藏起來。將它們一起藏在防水布下，等著有空時再度回到修復摩托車的工作。

他帶著歉意輕輕拍了拍燃油箱一側的星星符號，因為在過去幾個月他都忽視了她，然後轉頭前往主工作室。

當他注意到車子左側出現一雙啵亮的黑色雕花牛津鞋時，他已經在美麗的1950年雪佛蘭貝爾艾爾下工作了半小時。

Tony不經常到店裡，他住在松林社區。在那裡最大的房子裡 - 它屬於他父親Howard，但Tony通常是唯一居住在那裡的人，Howard忙碌的公司業務讓他整年大部分的時間都不在鎮裡。

Bucky總覺得，車廠對Tony而言比較像是閒暇時的興趣，而不是正經工作。既使是對Bucky來說，這反覆出現的想法也頗為討厭，誰會出錢給自己弄個車廠只是為了興趣呢。

他不情願地把自己從車底挪出來。Tony正往下看著他，下巴翹向一邊。他的山羊鬍修剪的整整齊齊，服貼在嘴唇周圍。

“耶穌啊！Barnes，那 _苦情_ 的Alpha的氣味會嚇跑所有的客戶。”

“幹你媽的，Stark”。

他擰緊扳手，但Bucky仍然試著放鬆他的壓迫感。畢竟這是他的老闆。Tony隔著上衣按著心臟，假裝受傷。

“你傷了我的小心肝，Barnes，這是跟你雇主說話應有的態度嗎？”

“這是跟你最好的技工說話應有的態度嗎？”

Bucky回嘴。他的脾氣一整天都瀕臨引爆，應該說整個星期都這樣，如果他對自己夠誠實，其實從那天晚上開始就是這樣。

“你是這裡最好的技工的原因只因為我不在這裡工作。”

“不想弄髒你潔白柔軟的小手嗎？”

“好吧，你到底是怎樣？Barnes？這他媽的干你屁事？”

Bucky撇過頭瞪著貝爾艾爾深凹在輪胎裡的輪圈，但Tony還沒完，他的聲音中突然真的隱含著憤怒。

“已經兩個月了，你一直像個混帳那樣對待大家。甚至Darcy都開始怕你了，而她原本超喜歡你的好嗎？”

Darcy在過去幾天比平常更安靜一些，當Bucky早上上班的時候，躲在接待處的辦公桌後面對他微笑，那笑容是那麼微弱，Bucky幾乎沒有注意到。

他不回應，也不看Tony，只是在手上轉動著扳手。Bucky恨死Tony如此接近事實。

“我們都能從你身上聞到他，你知道。那個 **多汁** 的小果園。”

Bucky從工作滑板車上彈起來，滑板車刷地滑開並撞上牆壁。他對著Tony的臉咆哮，Tony僵立在原處，拒絕被嚇倒。

“閉上你的狗嘴，Stark。”

“這不就是你如此暴躁的原因？那個和你住在一起的甜蜜Omega？”

Bucky想揍他，想要打碎那張有錢公子哥兒臭臉，他不懂生活的艱苦，為了每分每毫拼命的工作，都還不一定能吃飽穿暖。

“不准你這樣談論他！”

Tony從他身邊溜開，並沒有明顯地退縮，而是繞著車子走。

“看在老天爺的份上，沒必要渾身都是刺，我只是想要談談。”

“不，不要。”

他呼吸滾燙得猶如肺部著火，憤怒的火焰在皮膚下燃燒。Bucky知道這情緒並不是真的因為Tony、或Darcy、或任何一個車廠的人。全都是對Bucky自己，因為他見鬼的愚蠢而且無可救藥地愛上了Steve，因為他無法克制自己的情感，而利用機會 _佔有了他_ 。他並不比那些在街頭轉角對每個經過的可愛Omega出聲猥褻的Alpha好到哪裡去。

他不確定Tony是否從他臉上看到一切，他希望不要，但Tony臉上的表情軟化了。

“只要停止嚇唬客戶和Darcy。無論你家裡發生什麼事，搞定它就是了，Barnes。”

在Bucky回答之前，Tony轉過身，走出了工作室。

Bucky鑽回貝爾艾爾下面，黑暗的底盤下感覺是世上最安全又隱密的地方。

   
* * *  
 

與地毯商的會議進行得並不順利。他們喜歡他的作品，然而對他的第二性別頗有微詞。該死的，這種事一再發生。Steve把他的皮革郵差包環抱在胸前，就像面盾牌，就像他的工作可以將自己的另一面隱藏起來。

他走到十字路口，此時，幾乎像是電影的場景 - 一輛車疾駛而來，一個漂亮的女孩正走在斑馬線上穿越馬路，但那輛車並沒有減速。

Steve大喊著衝上前去同時暗自祈禱雙方能及時避開傷害性的碰撞。在一團混亂之中他的手上始終拿著檔案夾，他的作品灑了出來，紙張在整個街道翻飛。那女人在他們跑離斑馬線抵達安全處時全程緊抓著他的身側，呼吸緊張急促。但在幾秒鐘之內，她如大夢初醒，然後開始對著遠處的汽車尾燈大喊大叫。

她穿著寬管的深藍色長褲，實用的短風衣下穿著紅色的襯衫，與她的指甲和口紅非常相襯。

Steve開始沿著街邊收拾他的工作畫紙，一些紙張掉落在地上時被弄濕了。她在結束對那台已經看不見蹤影的車子的怒吼之後，轉回來協助他，將收集起來的紙張聚攏在她精心護理過的手中，夾在她鮮亮的紅色指甲之間。

她的Alpha氣味聞起來令人愉快，揉和了忍冬的香氣和強烈的金屬氣息，幾乎像血。她的臉上洋溢著笑容，令人疑惑的是，她如獲至寶地抓著Steve的作品，不但沒有遞回給他，反而伸出自己的手與Steve握手。她握手的力道堅定紮實。

“佩吉·卡特，謝謝你的英勇救援。”

“史蒂夫·羅傑斯，舉手之勞，女士。”

她低頭看著手中的圖畫，慢慢翻著畫紙，依次看著每張畫作，Steve有種自己正在被評論的錯覺，並努力壓抑那股坐立不安。當她終於開口，她的聲音很穩定，帶著隱含暗示的微笑。

“讓我請你喝杯咖啡做為感謝如何？”

Steve有瞬間的猶豫，沿著街道看了一下餐廳熟悉的標誌。和一個陌生的Alpha一道出現在那邊肯定會惹起一些流言蜚語。

管他的，他又不是有什麼名聲需要維護，所以他點頭，Peggy對他綻露一朵美麗動人的微笑。

他們並肩走進餐廳，Angie幫他們在後面安排了一個雅座，在Peggy走過去時一臉好奇地看著她。

Peggy點了咖啡加奶油，和一份培根番茄三明治。

“哦！多迷人的口音，妳初到鎮裡嗎？”

Peggy勾了勾嘴角，從眼睫毛下看著Angie。

“只是路過。”

“噢，那真是太可惜啦！英國妞。”

Steve幫自己點了黑咖啡和雞肉沙拉三明治。Angie扭著腰臀轉回她的櫃檯去幫他們下單。

他們喝著咖啡，結果Peggy也在廣告業工作。她在這個鎮往南一百英里遠的城市裡有一間小小的廣告代辦處。她這幾個星期都在會見客戶，穿梭在各個城鎮間。她每隔幾個月就得進行類似的商務旅行。

她仍然抓著Steve的作品。

“它們真的很棒。”

Steve可以感覺自己正在臉紅，他忍不住抬手揉了揉後頸。

“謝謝，但不是很多地方想僱Omega來畫他們的廣告。”

Peggy抬起頭來嚴正地注視他，嘴唇緊抿、皺起眉頭。

“那些公司在我看來全都是在胡說八道，愚蠢的商務經營。怎麼能忽略一個好的作品，就只是因為它是由Omega製成的？”

她不滿地彈了一下舌頭，然後向Steve微笑，她的手指徘徊在他們面前的頁面上。

Angie帶著他們的三明治過來，然後傾靠在桌子邊看著圖畫。

“哇喔！Steve，你之前都沒秀過這些！它們真是精細別緻。“

Steve對她微笑。Angie一直那麼牙尖嘴利，但她並不會刻意為之；至少不會對那些不值得她那麼做的人。她輕輕敲了敲桌面，在回到櫃台前向Peggy眨了眨眼：

“享受妳的三明治吧！英國妞。”

他們埋頭對付各自的三明治，Steve趁Peggy專心吃東西的時候偷偷觀察她。她毫無疑問地非常美麗，大大的棕色眼睛和長長的睫毛。與大多數Alpha不同，她的臉龐柔和，嘴角微彎的曲線友善溫暖。所以Steve鼓起勇氣問道：

“妳想不想出去約會？”

“約會？”

她對他的問題似乎有點吃驚，但Steve鍥而不捨。

“是的，約會。跟我。”

似乎有點被他的話噎到，Peggy安靜了很久，Steve開始覺得自己問了個愚蠢的問題。她一定是從他臉上看出了他的想法，她眼睛周圍的線條軟化了。

“Steve，我以為你已經 **綁定** 了？你聞起來像是綁定的。”

他之前沒有注意過。雖然Alpha們對他通常不太上心，但過去幾個月以來，Alpha們對他視而不見的程度就好像他在所有的Alpha面前隱形了一樣。雖然說每個人綁定的咬痕不一定都是可見的。

“不，不是那樣，我只是和一個Alpha一起生活。我們只是室友。”

“你確定嗎？”

這次輪到Steve安靜了很久，他無言盯著桌子上的廉價桌布，手指把玩著糖罐。

“我不知道。”

Peggy露出溫暖、瞭然的笑；就好像她知道他有什麼樣的感覺，就好像她一直在那裡，明瞭Steve內心深處的情感。她再次觸摸畫作，指甲輕輕掃過它們。

“這不是一個約會，但我確實有個提議給你 - 來為我工作，為我的代辦處工作。”

“搬去城裡嗎？”

離開Bucky的想法讓他心痛，即使他知道他們沒有未來可言，但Peggy搖搖頭。

“你不必搬過來，你還是可以住在這裡。我會透過郵寄的方式給你佣金支票。你有電話嗎？”

“不，但臨街的Henderson夫人她家有。我有需要的時候可以使用她家的電話。”

他們就各項細目達成一致，然後Peggy從筆記本上撕下一張紙，草擬出他的僱傭合約和他的第一筆佣金的細節。等她四天後返回辦公室，正式的打印副本就會被發送給他。

他們在餐廳外面互相微笑和握手。

“那麼，朋友？”

她笑容加深了，原本鮮豔的口紅在稍早吃三明治時被蹭掉了不少。

“朋友和同事”。

就在她走開之前，Peggy回頭對他說。

“Steve，你說你沒有綁定，但是當你談到要離開這個城市時，你看起來就像有人即將 _失去一切_ 。”  
 

* * *  
 

Steve帶著滿身陌生Alpha的氣味回到家裡。忍冬花和拉絲鋼鐵的味道。對他而言異常刺鼻，這是一個對手的挑戰，對他的挑釁，但是Bucky忽略它，試圖為Steve開心。

一個星期之後，Henderson夫人那邊有人打電話找Steve，之後便成了例行的每週一次，他會消失20分鐘去講電話，回來時總是面帶微笑，然後一頭扎進他的工作室好幾個小時都不出現。

Bucky為Steve高興。他值得比滿懷嫉妒與苦澀的Bucky更好的人，Bucky拼命說服自己。

即將到來的萬聖節造成了適當的分心。Dum-Dum除了這個事就不談論別的，他已經計劃了好幾個星期的萬聖節派對 - 收集和建造愚蠢的道具同時將倉庫妝點妥當。

Bucky忙著幫忙建造酒吧。然而，在10月的最後幾個星期，車廠突然變得忙碌異常，他不得不做更多的工作。Bucky懷疑，可能是因為寒冷的天氣和司機們沒有意識到鎮上的道路在這個季節有多容易結冰。

他現在正坐在酒吧裡，啜飲他今晚第二杯啤酒。這是一個很不錯的酒吧，節慶過後要把它拆掉真是太可惜了。雕刻的南瓜從櫃檯兩端對著他咧嘴微笑。

倉庫是一個很棒的想法。這兒氣氛詭異，有些陰森，而且遠離鎮上任何一間房子，音樂和喧鬧聲不會打擾任何人。牆上的小燈增添了令人不寒而慄的氛圍，還有許多黑暗的角落。這與介紹性質的舞會截然不同，從湧入的人群就可以看得出來。

Bucky確實為了今晚做了一點努力，他扮成蘇洛，戴著黑色牛仔帽和一個臨時充數的面具。

Natasha裝扮成一隻貓，頭上戴著黑色的貓耳朵，臉上還畫著鬍鬚。Clint則穿著一套奇怪的小丑服裝。奇怪或令人毛骨悚然，二選一，但Bucky認為，他可能需要更多的啤酒來幫助他下決定。

Dum-Dum是一個實在不怎麼樣的鬼魂，裹在一張挖了兩個黑洞的白色床單裡。他試圖在酒吧周圍漂浮遊走，但他龐大的身軀讓他看起來完全沒有達到他想要的效果 - 更像是一個笨拙的雪人，而不是一個可怕的幽靈。有鑒於Dum-Dum是派對主辦人，他宣稱所有參加者的服裝都要通過他的檢驗，不過沒人把他的話當真。

Tony穿著一套花哨的小禮服，正在對每個人耍混蛋。Bucky甚至不知道是誰邀他參加派對的，但，Tony一直都有個天賦，他總是有辦法弄清楚所有派對的舉辦地點跟時間，以及它們是否值得他參加。至少，他認為這個派對值得他紆尊降貴華麗出場。

他在發現Steve出現在入口處，當他和一個穿著鮮紅晚禮服、頭上戴著女巫尖帽的黑髮女人打招呼時，他把他的骨架面具推到頭頂。她攀著他的二頭肌湊上前在他的兩邊臉頰各親了一下。

Bucky轉回身體看著他的啤酒，感覺Natasha尖銳的目光燒灼著他的頸背，但他堅決不轉身。

他藉由觀察Angie分散苦悶的思緒，她剛到酒吧，靠在Bucky旁邊的吧檯，正和Sharon揮手打招呼，Sharon免費幫他們主持吧檯，條件是當天晚上所有沒喝完的酒都讓她帶走。Angie仍然是一身餐廳製服，Bucky懷疑這就是她的萬聖節服裝，或者她八成是下班後沒空換裝直接過來的。

兩個Omega聊的火熱朝天，完全忽略他，Sharon一邊幫Angie製作雞尾調酒。Bucky老覺得Sharon不太待見他 - 從他坐下來開始，她看著他的眼神就寫滿嫌惡。

他覺得Steve在他抵達酒吧之前是獨自前來的，他以往都是如此。Steve的氣味比他自己的更深刻地蝕印在他的腦海裡。

然而這一次他不是一個人。黑頭髮的Alpha跟他在一起，Bucky認得那股忍冬花的氣息，在那每週一次的電話開始前出現在Steve身上的氣味。她的手輕放在他的肘部，Bucky可以看出她隱含的力量，她領著Steve走到吧檯，站在Angie旁邊。

“Bucky，這是Peggy·Carter。”

她睨了Steve一眼表示“我知道啦”，那表情讓Bucky怒火暗燃，但他還是握住她伸出的手，畢竟，沒有必要失禮。

“很高興見到你。”

“妳也是。”

她的英文口音迷人，身上的禮服完美地貼合在她曲線玲瓏的身體。Bucky可以感覺她打量的眼神，感覺她清楚他的想望並看透他半心半意的萬聖節裝扮。Sharon對他們兩個人微笑，調了一杯伏特加馬丁尼給Peggy，一杯白蘭地側車給Steve。

Peggy啜飲她的馬丁尼，然後在她的玻璃杯邊緣微笑，內斂但勝券在握的Alpha。這使得Bucky比憎恨任何人更討厭她。他轉向Steve，他正把脫下的面具放在吧檯上。Bucky的手自動自發地找到了他的腰窩 - 就像本能。

“想跳舞嗎，Steve？”

“現在還不想，Bucky，或許晚一點。”

他可以感覺到Steve在他掌下移動，慢慢把身體挪開。他努力遮掩被拒絕的傷害，把滿腔苦澀都吞進肚子，轉向Angie。

“妳呢？Angie，想去舞池轉轉？”

“嗯，我不介意去轉轉！”

她露出淘氣的微笑，牽起Bucky的手。他領著Angie滑進舞池，堅決不回頭看吧檯。當他們跳舞時，Angie在他掌下舒緩而配合，她泡泡糖般的香氣並不讓人討厭。

他們跳完一首曲子，準備要開始下一首時：

“你介意我切入嗎？”

Peggy迷人的英國腔傳來，她保養得當的手伸向Angie，Peggy讓Angie輕鬆地環抱著她，她倆甩開Bucky和Steve滑進舞池深處，留下他們倆並肩站在那發愣。

Bucky試圖牽起Steve的手，但他轉身離開了舞池，讓Bucky獨自站在一對對跳舞的伴侶之間。

他在舞池外面趕上史蒂夫。

“ **見鬼的** 你到底怎麼了？”

“我怎麼了？！”

“對！我們只是交換舞伴而已。”

“嗯！我 **不想** 跟你跳舞。”

那感覺像是被穿腸而過，如此突然又痛苦萬分地錐心之痛。

“為什麼？”

“因為你想和我一起跳舞的唯一原因就是 _把我踢給別的Alpha_ 。”

Steve的嗓音充滿苦痛，Bucky只覺地面瞬間從他的腳下被拿走了。他竟然讓Steve這樣覺得，覺得他既廉價又不被渴望。

“不！Steve， **不** ！事情不是那樣的。”

“是的，就是那樣。而且，你知道嗎！我不需要你的幫忙，我自己可以得到！”

Steve最後給了他一個怨恨的眼神，然後如一陣暴風般跑走。那字句喚醒了Bucky記憶中的那個夜晚，同樣的話現在竟然有如此不同的含義。

Steve並沒有跑遠，他穿越離開擁擠的人群，更深入倉庫，走進燈光昏暗、迴盪著咯咯笑聲和呻吟聲的陰影處。

Bucky一把抓住他的手臂，粗暴地把Steve抵到牆上。他已經完全 _失控_ 於Alpha的本能。他們現在也處於陰影中，兩束光之間。他可以聽到Steve不穩定的呼吸，嗅到他令人著迷的蘋果花香和他想要隱藏的情潮。

“我不想讓你和別的Alpha一起走。”

Bucky用自己的身體抵著Steve，即使Steve比他高，Bucky也輕易地把他擠在牆上。他摘掉愚蠢的蘇洛牛仔帽，把它扔進他們身後的黑暗。

他可以感覺到Steve的手握成拳緊緊抵著襯衫布料，使他無法更貼近。

“你是我的。 _ **我的**_ 。”

他囓咬著Steve喉嚨間敏感的皮膚，用牙齒摩擦著氣味腺體。一陣令人著迷的甜美的蘋果酒氣息，直衝他的鼻子和嘴巴。他把肌膚咬起啣在牙齒之間，在每個人都能看到的明顯處用力吮出吻痕。

“Bucky，求你。”

Steve正在顫抖。他的手指纏著Bucky的襯衫，指尖充滿渴望與需要。

“ Alpha，拜託。”

那盈滿渴求的嗚咽讓Bucky低咆出聲，他把手延著後背塞進Steve褲子裡，潛入股間。按壓那緊密的小穴，指尖鑽進細緻的皺褶中發現那兒已經又溼又滑。但他不想在這裡做，不想在大庭廣眾之下。Steve只屬於他；那令人發暈的、被引發的熱潮氣息只是為了Bucky。

他無視Steve抗議般的哀鳴把手指抽離，緊抓著他的手，半抱半扶著把Steve從倉庫拖走，沒有停下來道再見。

他們穿過黑暗的街道回家，他們的房子被許多南瓜燈和蠟燭點亮，走路時他們不停互相磨蹭手腕上的腺體。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然是個蕭瑟的秋...  
> 如果說翻譯夏日篇讓人鼻血流盡，翻譯秋日篇就是心如針戳  
> 傻你個巴基...心疼我隊～


	4. 冬日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 認清自己心情的Steve開始抓夫大計，Bucky終於對Steve敞開心扉 - 感動與柔情交織的完結篇！

現在時間已經過了午夜，是十一月十一日萬聖節了。

大門碰地一聲在他們身後關上，同時Bucky把他推倒在牆上，身體切進Steve，把他們從膝蓋到胸部都完全貼合在一起。他的氣息如煙似霧、是冰冷的冬天和絕望，但他覆蓋Steve的嘴唇熾熱，急切又粗暴。

他狂亂地吻著他，彷彿這是最後一次機會，而Steve試圖向他展示這不是 - 永遠不會是最後一次。他用手掌捧著Bucky的頭，手指插入髮間將他的頭髮從綁帶中釋放出來，張嘴任由他需索無度地啃吮他豐滿的下唇。

他們爭先恐後地穿過大廳往樓上前進，彼此推拉，四隻手互相拉扯對方的衣服。

當Bucky把他推倒時，他們才爬到二樓樓梯的一半，他跪倒時膝蓋撞在階梯木板上。他們兩人的手都在試圖解開Steve的皮帶，隨即，他的休閒褲和內褲飛快地被往下褪到大腿處。

在冷冽的空氣刺激下，Steve可以清楚感受到自己的小洞正在潺潺流水，愛液打濕了他的陰囊，他的股間，他的大腿根。Bucky把他壓在倉庫的牆壁上時，他就已經濕了。Bucky手指的觸摸帶來痛楚的渴望。自從那天晚上開始，無數個夜晚，他幻想著它們在他體內，然而只有他自己的手指。而那是截然不同的感覺。

他試著敞開雙腿，但被只褪到大腿的褲子卡住。他渴望獻出自己，渴望被掠奪，他的呼吸既粗糙又沈重。

Bucky進一步推擠他，用大到能鉗出瘀傷的力氣緊按住他的肩頭把他壓倒在地，Steve的臉抵在光滑的木頭上。它聞起來仍然是新的，充斥著松木和清漆的味道。他的手艱難地扶著階梯邊緣移動，然後抓住樓梯欄杆用力握緊，他握得那麼用力，指關節都泛白，舊傷疤浮凸在皮膚上。

粗糙的拇指指腹在他穴口顫抖的褶皺邊緣遊走，只是按壓，沒有探進去。Steve抵著木頭發出不滿的哀聲，屁股不由自主的往後推回去。但Bucky的大手堅定的握著他，保持他的位置。他低沉的吼聲讓Steve情不自禁地想要服從，以他從未想要的方式服從，他從未對任何人出現過這種衝動。

他聽到Bucky解開牛仔褲銅釦的聲響，粗獷的煙熏氣味瀰漫在空氣中，沈重而濃郁。那氣息自上次熱潮之後就在他身上縈繞不去，現在仍然是這樣，所以Peggy依舊能聞到它。

Bucky的手箝在他的臀部使他更加弓身獻上自己。Steve能感覺他指尖的力量，用力到能形成瘀傷和掐痕。他想要擁有Bucky的印記，讓它們烙在他的身體。

標記我、佔有我。

然而他說出口的並不是這幾個詞，取而代之的是無數嘶啞的“求你”迴盪在空氣中，而Bucky以咆哮作回應。

Bucky火熱的圓鈍前端抵著他的入口，然後他就毫不猶豫地幹進去，一插到底。它完全伸展開來，粗壯的柱身強硬地進入，迫使Steve的身體為他打開。瞬間被撕裂的疼痛感卻有柔情蜜意夾雜在其中。他自己的老二已經濕透了，前液不斷滴在樓梯上，都還沒有經過任何觸碰，它就已經完全勃起，硬得不行。Steve想要安慰自己，但Bucky並沒有說他可以這樣做，而Steve渴望做他的好男孩，所以他堅持把手放在原處，手指緊緊地掐在木頭欄杆上。

Bucky強硬地壓制著他，一手抓著他的頸背，另一手箝制著他的髖部，讓他只能無助地在他手中掙扎 - 無助而又完全沈醉其中 - 沈醉在Bucky猛烈地操幹以及他口中發出的忘情叫聲。他倆沈重的呻吟聲交織迴盪在大廳裡。

毫無預警地，Bucky停了下來，Steve煞不住還猛地搖晃了幾下。Bucky粗長的陰莖還有大半仍埋在他體內，勃動顫抖著。他把臉埋進Steve的肩胛骨間，然後Steve頓悟 - Bucky正在哭 - 對不起，對不起，我很抱歉，道歉的話語不斷重複，透進Steve背部柔軟的肌膚。

即使隔著襯衫，他也能感覺到溫柔的吻，Bucky的嘴唇輕緩地在他背脊間移動，懇求不必要的原諒。

“Buck，沒關係。請繼續，拜託 - 不要停。”

Steve挪動臀部，調整他跪在樓梯上的姿勢，強迫Bucky的老二進入得更深。他能感覺Bucky的結已經抵在穴口的皺褶旁，這使他情不自禁地發出低吟 - 響亮而粗重的喘氣聲。

一個急劇的抽氣在他脖子後面，他能感到Bucky的震顫，他也在失控邊緣。

“他媽的，Steve。操！。”

“是的，是的，來吧！我想要。”

Bucky再度開始律動，但這次更為和緩。按在Steve肩膀和髖部上的手指放鬆了，轉為如細雨和風般的輕撫 - 試著彌補先前造成的瘀傷。最後，他的手指默默地滑過Steve的腹部，再往下抓住他一直被忽視的陰莖。

Steve因為這極度刺激的觸摸哭叫出聲，他的聲音既淫蕩又充滿渴求，他一面狂熱地幹進Bucky的拳頭，一面扭動臀部試著將Bucky的結吞進體內，但Bucky不讓他得逞，他伏在他身上，控制著角度跟深度。Steve已經陷入了情慾的狂潮，完全失去了控制，他感覺自己就要到了，他的老二在Bucky緊握的拳頭中顫抖，溢滿熱潮的甬道有節奏地絞纏著Bucky。然而沒有得到他的結讓Steve忍不住嗚咽，不滿足地哭泣。Bucky噓聲安慰他，灼熱的呼吸噴灑在他的脖頸，持續用粗糙的手指擠壓Steve腫脹的陰莖，直到他噴射而出。

Bucky在快要到時用拳頭握著他的結，Steve可以感到他手指的邊緣就抵著他已經被操軟的小洞。他試著後推，想要把拳頭和包在拳頭裡的結一併納入體內，但Bucky仍然不給他。他在高潮來臨時如同瀕死之人一般不斷呼喊著Steve的名字。一記深深的戳刺，他在Steve體內射出種子，溫暖的精液溢出甬道沿著他的大腿慢慢流下。

一段時間裡，他們纏繞環抱著彼此，一切靜謐無聲，只有他們交融的呼吸聲蔓延在安靜的大廳裡，但突然間，Bucky抽身而出，狼狽地從樓梯爬起。

Steve花了一點時間轉過身，拉上他的褲子  
然後手腳並用地爬起身追在Bucky後面。

“Bucky等等！”

Bucky僵在他房門口，一隻手抓在門框上，另一隻手放在牛仔褲腰。

這一刻的壓力如同千鈞，就像接近一頭恐懼畏縮的野生動物。千言萬語都堵在他喉嚨裡，擔心說錯話，然而這一刻說什麼好像都錯。

但他想知道，他必須搞清楚，這一次，他值得了解真相。

“你為什麼來找我？”

“我不知道。”

“不，你知道的。”

Bucky萎靡在門框上，彷彿痛苦的無法承受，Steve幾乎能從他脆弱的姿態中窺見他一直試圖隱藏的、一碰就痛的秘密。

“我不能，Steve。我不能。”

他頭也不回地消失在門後。

Steve繼續在走廊上呆站了好幾分鐘，傾聽Bucky的房間裡傳出的微弱聲響。終於，他轉身離開，到浴室清理自己。他徹底的洗了個澡，時間已經超過凌晨2點了，從Bucky的房間可以後清楚的聽到鍋爐運轉時的嗡鳴跟霹啪聲，但Steve才不管，就吵死他好了（他活該）。

浸泡在溫暖的水中讓他感覺好過一點。

被拒絕依舊讓人心如刀刺，但是第一次，Bucky的臉上露出了一些破綻 - Steve之前從未見過的恐懼陰影直指內心，他絕望地道歉，彷彿萬念俱灰，然而Steve卻從中感到一種奇怪的希望。

現在，他終於願意接受，承認自己深深地受Bucky吸引，無可救藥地愛上了他。 奇妙的是，承認這件事並不讓他傷心，只是在他的肋骨和肚子裡升起一股溫暖的酸澀感，至今他已經很清楚該如何與這種感覺共存，而他有的是時間。

但，他真正需要的是一個好計劃 - 一個的完美獵夫計劃和一票共謀後援團。

他讓自己沉入水中，透過翻滾流動的暖水看著天花板。低沉地回音在他耳旁響起，那是遠處鍋爐持續努力運作的嗡嗡聲。

Steve非常走運，因為他剛好打算在隔天晚餐時與Peggy碰面，洽談最新一筆佣金。Peggy和Angie可是打著燈籠也找不著的完美同謀。

看著她們在餐廳裡共舞，肆無忌憚地調情，神奇的讓Steve感到放心。他對愛的信仰和追求，奇怪地因為她倆之間詼諧的小遊戲，以及向他提出越來越荒謬的建議而恢復了。

“嗯，你總是可以隨便挑個傢伙來約會的嘛！”

Peggy從杯緣深吸了一口咖啡香，提出了一個頗為中肯的建議，然而Steve在她閃閃發光的眼神下伴了個鬼臉。

“照妳說的試過了，成效不佳。”

“噢，我很抱歉，親愛的。”

她拍拍他的手，同時Angie帶著兩個盤子搖曳生姿地走過來。

“食物！我告訴你，食物永遠是要點”。（譯者：超想翻成 “要抓住你的Alpha得先抓住他的胃”。）

Angie俏皮地眨眨眼，把一塊檸檬餡餅放在Peggy面前陳舊的桌巾上，另外把櫻桃口味的推給Steve。

“我們Alpha喜歡感覺被需要。我們總假設你們失去我們就活不下去 - 即使我們都知道那是謊言。”

她的微笑鋒利地向把刀，用叉子戳下一塊餡餅。她的漿果紅的嘴唇含住叉子吃下餡餅，雙眼閉上享受地咀嚼。

“太好吃了。”

她沒有看著餡餅，而Angie在一旁露出裝作乖巧的微笑。

“或者，你也可以欲擒故縱 - 這招術仍然經典。”

她把Peggy吃到一半的餡餅從桌上撈起，在她憤慨的抗議聲中把餡餅送回廚房。Peggy就那樣坐在那裡，手拿著叉子還舉在半空，只能對著Angie搖晃的腰臀乾瞪眼。

“是的，這很有效，絕對經典。”

她向Steve露齒而笑，帶著一絲惡作劇，就像她早就知道她的把戲 - 事實上她真的心知肚明。而Steve不得不承認，並非所有的建議都真的那麼可笑。

因此，他把節奏退回愛心午餐。更有技巧地製作可口的三明治、又熱又醇厚的咖啡還有美味的小點 - 蘋果派、李子丹麥酥皮餅 - 這些食物都用心滿滿，還附上寫了東西的小紙條，有時是可愛的塗鴉，有時是有趣和輕鬆的文字。他想要Bucky在工作時想起他，當他打開三明治餐盒，就會想起Steve的氣味，同時領會Steve幫他準備餐點的心意。

在Bucky待在家裡完成最後一間臥室裝飾那天，Steve做了家常炸薯條和厚切培根，水波蛋和鮮榨果汁，還有一片厚厚的藍莓派，黑色的漿果汁液沿著派皮滴在盤面上。

他把滿腔愛意、關心和鍾情等所有的情感都灌注其中。當Bucky狼吞虎嚥地吃下那個藍莓派 - 差不多是一口吞下，他不得不壓抑自己想要伸手幫Bucky抹去嘴角那點藍莓漬的衝動。

起初，Bucky試著拒絕，他告訴Steve不用再為他做任何事情，Steve應該把他的時間花在做更多其它更好的事情上。當Steve第一次把午餐盒遞給要出門上班的Bucky時他就提出異議，“Steve，你真的不應該幫我做這個...”或著是，“這真的太超過了！”，但即使他義正辭嚴地抗議，Bucky也不曾真的把午餐盒留下，或者拒絕Steve用托盤送來的午間套餐。Steve把這一切都當成勝利。

隨著日子漸漸過去，Bucky停止反抗，他先是用感激、害羞的表情默默地接受了包裝好的餐盒，接著在家裡吃午餐的時候感謝Steve給他送來三明治。每一天，他離Steve的距離都變得更近一些，直到他濺滿油漆的手指不由自主地輕觸Steve的腰背，而Steve則假裝沒感覺到。

Steve為這樣的接觸開心得發暈，感覺就像把他們剛開始相處的第一個星期從頭來過。

然後，慢慢地，Bucky開始問起餐點的事 - 傍晚時他會好奇隔天的午餐會有啥好料，或是請Steve針對他需要什麼食材去填寫購物清單。新鮮有趣的食品填滿了冰箱和櫥櫃，酥脆的天然酵母麵包和厚切培根無時無刻供應。

他會在午餐前下樓，洗手，然後帶著虔誠崇敬的氣息看著Steve下廚。然而，他看著食物的樣子就像他根本不配得到，Steve什麼都沒說，只是把另一片培根繼續放進煎鍋裡。

當夜幕低垂，Steve在鼻間充滿快樂的Alpha氣味下睡著，對未來的美好幻想與期待填滿了他的夢境。

尖叫喚醒了他。這是個暗無星月的漆黑夜晚，他毫不遲疑地穿過走廊衝進Bucky房間。

幾縷光線從街上的路燈穿過窗簾間的縫隙透進房間，照亮了Bucky的床舖，照亮了他扭曲的模樣，他纏在床單裡，手指彎曲成爪，不斷挖掘，彷彿想從床單裡挖出一條出路，他的呼吸急促，原本的尖叫聲中斷了，口中只發出無聲的嚇嚇聲。恐懼與驚慌的刺鼻氣息瀰漫在房間內讓Steve噁心欲嘔。

他爬上床，試著把Bucky翻過來拉到他身上。他捲成爪狀的手仍然纏在床單內。他的身驅冰冷堅硬，斷斷續續地發出宛如受傷動物的哀鳴，他僵直地靠著Steve，雙腿無意識地踢動。Steve側頭用臉頰磨蹭著Bucky鬍茬粗糙的肌膚。

“噓，噓，Buck，沒事了，沒事了。”

最後，他設法把Bucky完全摟在胸前，讓他的鼻子埋進Steve下顎。一兩分鐘後，Bucky的呼吸逐漸穩定下來，身體也慢慢放鬆，他仍然沈浸在夢境中，但他本能地察覺熟悉的氣味。

Steve痛恨自己因為Bucky認得他的氣息而沾沾自喜，痛恨這種能讓Bucky從噩夢中冷靜下來的自信，雖然這讓他覺得自己是特別的，讓他覺得自己被需要和渴望。

Bucky突然重重喘息，發出粗糙的呼吸聲，然後他灼熱的嘴唇貼在Steve的皮膚上，輕貼在他的腺體上攫取他的信息素，Steve忍不住從下腹深處發出低吟。

聲音似乎有幫助，因為Bucky放開床單，把Steve摟緊，在他身邊捲曲起來。他的嘴在Steve的脖頸上來回移動，仿佛正在估量長度，他伸出舌頭舔拭著。Steve不禁好奇對Bucky來說他嚐起來像什麼，他是否從中得到什麼令他情有獨鍾的特別味道。（譯者：再次想到Steve=食物）

他猛然清醒過來，就在換氣之間，他的身體再次僵直，飛快地把嘴從Steve的脖子上移開，就像那裡的肌膚弄疼了他。他往後挪開身體，Steve不情願地鬆手讓他走。當他在暗夜微光中轉身看著Steve，Bucky的眼睛深沈黑暗，佈滿血絲。

“我告訴過你，不要管我。”

他的嗓音粗嘎如滾了砂礫，語中帶著警惕又疲憊的情緒，但Steve已經受夠了假裝，他不願意讓Bucky夜復一夜折磨自己，就算無論他做什麼都不會有幫助，然而一定有某種方式可以同時幫到他們兩個。

“我知道，Buck，但我不會再這樣做了，我不要再留你一人。”

“Steve……”

他的聲音裡飽含痛苦和深深的自我厭惡，但Steve需要確認他的存在不會使事情變得更糟。自從萬聖節以來，他一直在悄悄觀察，試著解讀Bucky的行為。

“如果...我在這裡使你厭惡或讓你感到噁心，我會離開的，只要老實告訴我。”

Bucky溢出一聲哽咽，在他能說話之前，開口只發得出痛苦的哀鳴。他把臉埋回Steve頸間。他可以聞到Bucky開始瀰漫Alpha獨有的保護信息素，像海浪一樣層層疊疊包圍著他，使他膝蓋發軟。

“Steve，當然不會...你怎麼會這樣認為...”

Steve捲曲起來，把他的頭移動到Bucky下巴的下方，他彎曲低頭抵著自己胸骨，鼻尖埋在Bucky喉管的凹陷處。這是一個溫順服從的姿勢，表示讓Bucky帶領，控制他們的擁抱。Steve再次從下腹深處發出輕柔的哼聲，而Bucky以自己低沈的咕嚕聲回應，他的手臂環繞著Steve的背，寬大的手掌熱呼呼地沿著他脊柱的關節上下按揉。（譯者：這行為真的很像兩隻小狗狗在互相安慰...）

“拜託，請不要那樣想。”

Steve感覺溫柔的吻落在他的髮梢，Bucky臉頰上粗糙的鬍芢摩搓著他的額頭，他更用力地往Bucky胸前鑽，用宛如小動物般的嗚咽和哼鳴來表達他對愛撫的受用。

他們保持這樣的姿勢很長一段時間，用出於本能的緩慢、低沉聲音互相呼應，尋求安慰、認可。當Bucky說話時，Steve都幾乎睡著了。他說話時胸腔發出的震動抵著Steve的前額。

“我的單位被抓住了。”

Steve沒有說話，他不確定Bucky是否需要回應，Bucky的聲音寧靜又遙遠，仿佛他身在別處，在一個黑暗絕望的地方。

“我們有六個人中了埋伏，進了這個戰俘營。只有四個人活著出來。”

Steve能感覺Bucky的胸腔在他掌下的起伏，當他訴說時他急促的呼吸，恐懼穿過他顫抖的身軀。他溫柔地吻著Bucky的鎖骨，試圖給予安慰。

“我把食物藏起來...但是被他們發現了，所以他們弄爛我的手臂，把它打斷，他們以為我會死，因為我不能工作。”

“可我的同袍...他們看顧我...給我東西吃，讓我活著。”

他的聲音在說出最後一個詞時破碎了，彷彿說出這個詞讓他受到極大的痛苦。他躬身捲起，將臉埋進Steve的頭髮，他能感覺到Bucky的眼淚，那滾燙的淚水有如山洪爆發滾滾而下，他枕著的厚實胸膛中傳出深沈的哽咽。

“Steve，我不配得這個。”

他的意思是指他倆在這張床上臨時建構出的舒適、安全的小窩。Steve只是在Bucky的胸膛上哼哼，溫柔的手緩慢地在他身側輕撫，安撫他顫抖的啜泣。

“你唯一不應得的只有那件發生在你身上的慘劇，你當然值得現在這一切，我們都值得。”

Bucky沒有任何回應，也沒有爭論，但是他哭泣的抽氣聲和安靜的淚水不斷落在Steve的頭上，持續了很久很久。Steve讓Bucky呼吸的節奏和韻律帶領他緩緩進入夢鄉。他倆的信息素揉合在一起，在床第之間層層包裹著他們。

   
* * *

   
Bucky慢慢醒來。四周環繞著蘋果花的香氣和家中熟悉的氣息，溫暖而舒適。Steve蜷在他身上熟睡著，四肢仍纏著他，他的臉蛋黏在Bucky胸口。

他的手臂橫過Bucky的肚子，手指把他的純棉T恤的布料捲進指間，就像...即使在睡夢中他也試著阻止他離開。這個念頭讓他對Steve和自己都心痛不已 - 他想到之前幾次他就這樣離開，頭也不回地從Steve身邊走掉，自我厭惡就像一塊大石沉在胃裡，他沒有比任何一刻更痛恨自己。

而現在，Steve靠得如此之近，暖呼呼、軟綿綿，就像棉花糖一樣貼著Bucky的身體。他用嘴唇滑過Steve的額頭和睡覺時總是堅持亂翹的金色頭髮。他聞起來如此滿足，篤定而快樂，他宛如香膏的氣息隨著淺淺的呼吸噴在Bucky的肌膚上。

昨夜，他為Bucky而來，拒絕離開，傾聽他，抱緊他，彷彿Bucky是什麼值得珍視的寶物。他不值得，他不值得他這樣做。然而他竟然讓Steve誤以為他覺得他很噁心，誤以為Bucky不想要他，他不知道，每個夜晚，他有多麼渴望Steve。他只是太害怕去懇求他的靠近，也太害怕讓他接近，但他太自私了，他無法讓Steve走，也無法抗拒Steve提供的溫暖 - 現在，他已經無法放手。

Bucky放任自己輕柔地嗅聞Steve，嗅聞毫無防備地展開在Bucky鼻子和嘴唇下那光滑而脆弱的頸部肌膚。Steve眨了眨眼，睜開眼睛，那閃閃發光的蔚藍雙眼宛如陽光下的矢車菊。

“嗨，早啊！甜心。 ”

他在這充滿愛意的招呼下臉紅了，羞澀地一頭埋進Bucky胸前，他揉了揉眼睛，然後把他龐大的身軀捲成一團往Bucky身上擠，那雙長腿卡進Bucky腿間，雙手仍然沒放開那件T卹。Bucky用鼻尖輕觸他裹上紅霞的臉頰，用自己的嘴追索Steve的唇，胸腔發出滿足的隆隆低鳴。

一開始的吻緩慢而謹慎，他在Steve嘴裡嚐到帶著酸味的早晨口氣，但Bucky一點也不在乎。他想要他的全部，所有Steve的一切 - 所有的 - 他的味道、他的氣息，他的觸感。Steve在他的掌握下逐漸放鬆，他的嘴唇在Bucky的吸吮下變得柔軟，當他舔進Bucky的嘴裡，他發出渴望無比的嗚咽聲。

Bucky滑下他的身體，捲起Steve的襯衫下擺，把他的睡褲鬆緊帶往下拉到了他的雙球之下。他腿間令人發暈的暖熱、強烈的成熟果園氣味立即瀰漫而出，那氣息令人昏然欲醉同時興致勃發。

Steve衝出一聲驚訝的低叫，因為Bucky一口含住了他的老二，吮吸著他的頭部，舌頭舔舐著粗厚的脈絡。在Bucky用唇瓣挑逗地剝開他的包皮、舌尖舔進滴著前液的馬眼時倒抽一口氣。

“Buck，什麼...你在幹什麼？”

他聽起來有些喘不上氣而且即將被快感浪潮淹沒，Bucky用一個深喉代替回答，Steve圓鈍的頭部頂撞上Bucky柔軟的咽喉。很多Alpha都不會這樣做，認為這是自貶身份的舉動，Bucky認為他們都蠢到家，特別是現在，他的舌頭上充滿Steve甘美濃郁的甜味，他的耳朵充斥著Steve情不自禁的甜蜜呻吟和喘氣。

“哦...啊....天啊，Bucky。”

Steve的腳趾在床單上捲曲著，雙腿顫抖搖晃。他把手伸進Steve的睡褲後面，手指鑽進那甜美之地，發現那處的環肌已經變得柔軟、腫脹而濕潤，迫不急待地迎接入侵。他推進，僅僅兩個指尖，Steve就瘋狂地哭叫著射進他的嘴裡。他嚐起來像是微澀的蘋果酒，而Bucky貪婪地喝下去，繼續吸吮著他的頭部直到Steve哭喊著太多太敏感才罷休。

Steve拉起他送上一個下流至極的舌吻，同時把他微顫的雙手胡亂塞進Bucky內褲。這個手活既慌亂又毫無技巧可言，然而它卻是那麼完美。當他抵著Steve的脖子一邊低哼一邊詛咒著達到高潮時，Steve寬大的手掌擠壓著他的結。他反覆舔舐啃咬著他的氣味腺體，直到Steve哭叫出聲。

那天他很晚才到車場工作，但沒有任何人有異議，而，沒人知道Tony在哪。

自那夜起，他們之間發生了變化。他們開始睡在彼此的房間裡，像兩條在小窩裡的幼犬般纏在一起，但是他們很有默契地不談論它，Bucky很高興他們沒有 - 他還沒準備好，還沒有準備好承認他嘴裡的渴求 - 每一次Steve在Bucky床上哭喊著釋放的時候，那留下咬痕將他占為己有的衝動一次比一次強烈。

他還沒有準備好面對事實 - 或許，Steve對他們之間的情事是真的樂在其中，對他們之間非正式而輕鬆的關係適應良好。他們對彼此之間仍然不具義務。

渴念在胸腔和肚子裡翻滾，在他的血液裡文火燃燒。儘管他並沒有真的咬他，但Steve現在聞起來就像屬於他的。在初冬的清晨，Bucky將他留在床鋪上，床單和毯子還有Bucky的氣息層層疊疊地裹著他，Bucky的氣味深深烙在他的皮膚上。知道Steve被標記緩解了他痛苦的想望。羞愧和自豪兩種情緒同時撕扯著他。

當他輕輕地鑽出Steve的懷抱並且噓聲安撫發出不情願抱怨的Omega時，天還沒有全亮，早晨的光線仍然很微弱。

盒裝午餐正在冰箱裡等他，Bucky小心翼翼地將它放進袋子，然後將咖啡裝滿保溫瓶。走路上班越來越冷了，Bucky向自己承諾會找時間把摩托車修好，這樣他上下班就有車可騎了。

當他走進車廠，每個人都聚集在接待處，圍在Darcy的辦公桌旁，他們都沉著臉，神情緊張。

今天的早報攤在一堆雜亂無章的文件上，這些亂七八糟的東西總是讓Darcy的辦公桌看起來很亂，頭版標題用斗大的字體寫著 - Stark的Omega恥辱。

在標題下，是兩張Tony不慎清晰的照片，一張是他松林社區的自家門前正在下車，另一張則是他在這個城市的某個俱樂部裡的照片。

車廠不復平日的喧囂吵鬧，只有大家低聲議論的嗡嗡聲響，現在所有人都伸長脖子試圖看清桌上報紙令人難以置信的內容。

雖然這篇報導聳動又誇張，但事實依然存在。

Tony Stark - 出乎所有人意料之外 - 是個Omega，Howard Stark利用自己的力量和影響力來隱藏兒子的第二性別，而這也是多年來Tony一直沒有繼承他的企業帝國的原因。

Tony這三天都在城裡飲酒作樂，完全忘記了他的抑製劑 - 這是非法的東西，只有像他那樣有錢又無懼法律的人弄得到。

參加派對的人注意到了，招來了記者。這可是小報最愛的素材，在這種情況下，想要息事寧人變得不可能。

Darcy用指尖觸摸那些標題，墨水染黑了她的手指。她的表情悶悶不樂，眼角透著疲憊與緊繃。Bucky拍拍其他技師的肩膀，手肘頂了頂Bruce。

“好了！好了！所有人，回去工作。”

幾聲“Bucky！”的抗議聲和一些帶有顏色的詛咒字眼在人群中此起彼落，但他堅持立場。

“繼續這樣閒晃只會浪費一整天做不了任何事，如果我們這樣怠忽工作，Tony會把我們每個人的屁股踢爆。”

沒有人指出，Tony不再是他們的頂頭上司了，他不再是車廠的老闆。慢慢地，大家一個接著一個從接待處散開，直到接待處只剩下Bucky和Darcy。她闔上報紙然後把它折好，她的手指仍然在標題上徘徊，就好像裡頭隱藏著某種魔力。

“你知道，他從來不會找我麻煩。”

Bucky因她的話從桌子上抬起頭來。她用深邃、陰暗的眼神直視著他。第一次，Bucky發現無法讀懂她的意思。

“他是個混帳，無庸置疑地，但他從來沒有刁難過我的熱潮期休假，或者是對我的氣味有什麼意見。我想我們現在都知道為什麼。”

她的笑容既空洞又苦澀。

“他總是讓我想像，也許某處仍然會有體貼的Alpha。我想我錯了。”

他想向她提出抗議，為自己的第二性別、為他自己辯駁，但...他說不出反駁的話。

“Darcy……”

“對不起，Back，我不是要侮辱誰，但是你們這些人仍然在我熱潮快來的時候，像看笑話一樣看待我。”

她是對的，Bucky知道她是。他無話可說，沒有任何言語能扭轉這個事實。

“是啊，我…”

“我不是說這很令人難受...但Tony是不同的...現在我知道為什麼了。”

“我很抱歉，Darcy。”

他不是很確定他在為何道歉。也許是為了Tony對他們說謊，也許是為了自己和其他身為Alpha的傢伙。Darcy只是聳聳肩，轉身繼續處理她的文件，有效地結束了談話。

Bucky在店後面的倉庫裡花了好幾個小時在摩托車上工作，他把發動機整個取出，更換了油缸和油泵。並不是因為Tony不在、不會抓到他開小差把他辭退他才這樣，事實上，重新開始在後倉庫工作讓他感覺很好。

他休息一下吃午飯 - 今天的午餐是用起司、火腿和番茄做的三明治，還有一片蘋果餡餅，當他從保溫瓶中將仍然溫熱的咖啡一飲而盡，他想到Steve，用他那雙藝術家的大手準備食物；他想到Steve，他身上發生的事情，所有他失去的一切 - Bucky感到無比羞愧，為自己的第二性別以及因此被賦予的力量而感到羞愧。

擦去手中的麵包屑，他拉起防水布把摩托車蓋好，返回車廠主工作室，他檢查了Pietro的工作 - 兩天前送來的一台別克。他在男孩處理發動機時幫了一把 - 車主把不是汽油的東西倒進了油箱，導致所有的管路堵塞。

下午，一切都很平常，直到一輛美麗的白色雪佛蘭科爾維特跑車停在車廠外面。他們都從窗戶和門口伸頭探看。就連Bruce也都從後面跑出來瞧瞧。畢竟，這可是輛難得一見的經典漂亮跑車。

一個女人從車上下來，拿下她的太陽鏡。她身材高挑、容貌秀麗，但毫無疑問，這個女人是個Alpha。她的全套白色西裝和高跟鞋讓她無可挑剔，金紅色的長髮在頭頂梳成一個包頭，腰間夾著一件時髦的外套。

沒人動作，所以Bucky用抹布擦了擦手，在接待處見她。讓Darcy自己處理來自Tony的任何問題都是不妥當的。當Bucky進入暖熱的房間時，她站在Darcy的桌子前，看起來來意不善。

即使對Bucky來說，這個女人散發的新鮮亞麻氣味也很有吸引力，而雖然Darcy一臉冷笑，他也能看到她的鼻翼張合著猛嗅那股氣息。

即使Darcy面帶不悅，女人也禮貌地笑了笑。

“我是Pepper.Potts。我代表Stark工業而來。”

她轉過身去面對Bucky，身側提著一只皮革公事包。雖然微笑著，然而她的笑意並未達到眼底，在她眼裡閃爍的是冷酷和評估。

“Barnes先生，我能和你在辦公室談談嗎？”

她從接待處往Tony辦公室的門示意，然後不待他回答逕自走進辦公室。

她坐在Tony的座位上，打開她帶來的黑色皮革公事包，拿出一疊文件。她的指甲精心修剪過，漆成略深的桃紅色。她對另一把椅子做了請坐的手勢，Bucky無須贅言直接坐下。

“我為Stark工業工作多年，Howard已經任命了我，處理所有Tony名下的事業。”

她從成疊的文件中抽出一個薄薄的檔案夾，“Tony的車廠” 幾個字用乾淨工整的手寫體整齊地寫在右上角。Bucky總是納悶這裡為什麼不叫“Stark的車廠”，他想他現在明白了。這是…Tony的，只屬於他，而現在他連這個也失去了。

“我看過這個地方所有的文件，也和Tony談過了。他建議把車廠的管理交給你，我傾向就這件事情同意他的看法。”

Bucky震驚了，沉默地坐在那，一時無語，Potts女士給他時間消化，將頭微微傾斜一邊，平靜而專業化地看著他。她的指甲在檔案上滑動，但沒有打開它。

“管理？給我？Tony說的？”

“是的，Barnes先生。”

“妳確定？”

她笑了，真心的。

“事實上他說的是，讓我引用他的原話，“讓Barnes接手，他是車廠那堆懶惰蟲裡唯一一個有在做事的傢伙。”

Bucky感到自己嘴角不受控制地揚起；從剛剛到現在，他才相信她真的和Tony說過話了 - 也許她甚至清楚Tony的事。

“好吧！沒錯，這聽起來像Tony會說的話。”

她終於打開了檔案夾，抽出一份釘得整整齊齊的合約，Bucky的名字清楚地寫在最上方。她把合同放在桌子滑給他。

頁面底部的薪水數字讓他被自己的口水嗆到，狂咳起來。這個金額足夠他償還所有的貸款，甚至還有多 - 這能讓他過上很好的生活，也足夠為另一個人提供同樣質量的生活。想到這裡，他在紙上的手指整個發癢。

“Barnes先生，一切都好嗎？”

“是的，是的。一切都很好。”

他閱讀合同另一面列出的工作條件 - 他將對車廠負全責，每季針對銷售和發展狀況向Stark工業提出報告。裡面完全沒有提到車廠其他的雇員。

“嗯...其他人都可以留在原本工作上嗎？”

她臉上的表情仍然是那副樣子，但是Bucky發誓，他看到一絲讚賞閃過。

“當然。Barnes先生，我把這留給你去判斷。”

Bucky簽署合同，Potts女士始終帶著經驗豐富的大公司代表的禮貌微笑。她概述了需要提交的年度和季報告內容，以及Stark工業要求履行的記賬作業。

當Potts套上外套準備離開，Bucky在門口擋住她。

“Tony怎麼樣？”

她轉過身，臉上再度換上那副專業的冰冷表情。

“他是...Stark先生在家裡，期望他的隱私能在這個時刻獲得一點尊重。”

“是的，我知道。只是...我們是他的朋友，我是說...如果他需要什麼...”

Pepper的表情軟化了一小角。

“謝謝你，我會告訴他的。雖然我不知道現在有沒有任何人、或任何事能真的幫到他。”

Bucky點頭，想起Steve，他那麼努力地工作，卻失去他自己的家，必須在各處輾轉尋找居處。確實...很多時候任何人都無能為力。

他在一天的工作結束時告訴大家這個消息，人們有的微笑有的聳聳肩，無異議地接受了這件事，但他可以感到空氣中緩解的氛圍。但明槍易躲，暗箭難防，他知道Darcy接受過會計培訓，卻從來沒能在她擅長的領域找到工作，所以他給她新的頭銜和更高的薪水要求她重拾書本，並承擔記帳的工作。

她沒有說什麼，但是她的氣味有點苦澀，而Bucky他現在能理解了。

那天晚上回到家，對於這件事他保持緘默。他想告訴Steve，但卻擔心他等於受益於Tony的不幸，Steve不會喜歡那個的，他不會想和從別人身上取得不義之財的人綁定的。

他把檔案夾和合同藏在他臥室裡櫃子最底部的抽屜裡，然後爬到床上鑽進棉被裡，伸展四肢把自己纏在Steve身上，鼻子擱在他的脖子後面。

“一切都還好嗎？”

Steve的睏倦的慵懶嗓音從枕頭傳出。

“是的，一切都很完美。”  
 

* * *

 

11月很快接近尾聲，Steve第一次如此享受寒冷、黑暗的夜晚。裹著溫暖的毛毯，在客廳裡舒適地躺在火苗躍動壁爐前。

不知怎的，他倆被他們那群無賴有剩的朋友們選為感恩節聚會的主辦人，除了Dum-Dum是唯一一個跟家人過節的人。Bucky似乎一點也不介意，他從Henderson老夫人那裡借了另一張餐桌 - 老夫人剛好南下去探望她的兒子，所以暫時用不到餐桌。做了一些調整後，他們設法在餐廳裡拼了一張很長的桌子。

Gabe提供了火雞，那是他叔叔的狩獵隊打到的，Steve同意料理這隻大傢伙 - 他翻出母親的秘密食譜，把它們貼在胸口掩住，不讓Bucky看到內容。他露出縱容的微笑，在經過Steve身後時伸手摸了他的小腰一把。

當每個人開始陸續抵達，山藥和胡蘿蔔還在烤箱裡，烤得金黃噴香的火雞坐在櫃檯上。

Angie同意攜帶南瓜和山核桃餡餅，這些餡餅在餐桌上泛著光澤和誘人的香味，旁邊是兩瓶Peggy提供的高級香檳 - 她只是俏皮地眨眼，告訴Steve不要問。

Sharon一如以往那樣承包了所有的酒，並及時出現。Steve驚訝地看到Gabe站在她身後，抱著更多的酒。Sharon只是聳了聳肩，說“反正他肌肉多”，然後領著他一塊走進廚房。

他原本沒有注意到，直到他們把雞尾酒缸填滿，Sharon正在從箱子裡把雪莉酒拿出來。它仍然是粉紅色的，還沒有完全癒合，就在她髮際線的邊緣，在她的耳朵後面。

“Sharon，那是...”

本能地，她舉起手蓋住它，這動作無疑更引人注意那個地方。Steve不假思索地伸出手想要觸摸它，然而她帶著些許苦惱的眼神阻止了他。

“別！只是不要，Steve。”

“什麼？”

Steve頓時驚愕無言，彷彿被人一錘當頭棒喝。Sharon終於找到雪利酒，把它們拿進餐廳，留Steve蠢兮兮地待在原地繼續因為這個令人驚訝的消息目瞪口呆。當她回來時，臉龐帶著Steve熟悉的倔強皺眉表情。

“我不想談，好嗎？這沒有什麼大不了的。”

“好吧！是的，當然。”

他只能點頭，擔心和憂慮在他的五臟六腑裡翻滾。Sharon之前從來沒提過想要綁定或想要一個伴侶。一直以來她都是非常獨立的Omega。

“你還好嗎？說真的。”

他們之間的保護是雙向的，Steve必須檢查，必須確認。如果有必要，他會為她出頭，就在這裡，在這個前廳，挑戰Gabe。但Sharon只是露出微笑，細小然而明亮、真誠，發自內心的情感在她臉上一閃而過。

“是的，我很好，真的很好。”

Steve把她的頭髮從其習慣束起的馬尾辮中解開，讓頭髮散下掩蓋咬痕。她給了他一個充滿感激和理解的眼神。

他們一起把其餘的酒拿出來，並將調好的雞尾酒送進客廳 - 現在大伙兒都聚在那裡。

姍姍來遲的Natasha和Clint不知從哪弄來了一些神秘的燉鍋，沒有人想問裡頭是什麼，Steve一視同仁地把它們都放在餐桌上。

晚餐氣氛喧鬧而歡樂，就像是一個大家庭，讓Steve感動地想哭，當他看著餐桌那一頭的Bucky，他不禁微笑，真心實意又帶點苦樂參半。

時值深夜，每個人都陷入了各式各樣不同程度的酒足飯飽的昏迷，分散坐臥在餐廳、客廳裡。Natasha的臉頰上暈染著不尋常的粉紅色，一邊還喝著雪利酒。Steve不確定她臉上的紅暈是因為酒還是爐火的關係，也或許是因為Clint，他站在窗前與Sharon和Gabe交談，每隔幾分鐘就轉過頭來給她深情的凝視。

“工作那件事很棒。”

她往Bucky的方向點點頭。

“我的意思是，我一直認為Tony應該讓他經營那裡，我很高興Stark在事情發生之後確實這樣做。”

“車廠嗎？”

Steve覺得自己這回應有點蠢，他完全沒跟上她的對話。

“是的，你知道，經理職位。很高興你們不用再為錢傷腦筋了。”

Steve其實有注意到 - Bucky買回來的肉都是更好的部位，冰箱和櫥櫃突然都裝滿了 - 他只是沒有讓自己去想那些，沒有認真去想。

Bucky隻字未提，Steve暗忖他是否不應該知道。他不肯說一定是有原因，畢竟，Steve當初搬進去是幫助房屋貸款，如果Bucky現在可以自己負擔得起...他不敢再想下去，當晚，他比以前更加絕望地蜷在Bucky懷中。

Bucky撫著他的後腦，往下慢慢滑動到脊背，反覆著，舒緩而安慰，Steve放任自己假裝沒事。

感恩節四天後，他們終於吃完了所有的剩菜，而Bucky是那個在晚餐時提出這件事的人 - Steve試著開口，但他始終找不到合適的詞句。所以，它是由Bucky提出的，他帶著困惑的表情指著後門。

“你母親的花園小矮人發生了什麼事？在聚會上沒有被打破吧？是嗎？”

Steve坐立不安，因為要提出這個問題對他而言是如此艱難，即使現在當著Bucky的面他仍不知該怎麼啟齒。

“不，不是這樣，它好好的，我只是...把它包起來了。”

他把它拿回自己房間，收進床底下的行李箱裡。感覺就像個預備動作，他把它準備好，硬起心腸等待命運的那一刻到來。

“為什麼？”

“Natasha告訴我...你工作晉升的事...她說你現在可以自己負擔得起房子了...”

Bucky臉上閃過罪惡感，而儘管他的嘴角不開心的抿起，Steve仍緊跟著往下說。

“所以，我只是想知道...我是否需要開始尋找...”

悶悶不樂的表情變成迷惑不解。

“尋找？”

“一個新的租處。”

“什麼？！不！”

Bucky似乎嚇壞了，他伸手撫過Steve肩頭，然後突然僵住，滿臉憂心，當他問出 ”你想要搬走嗎？”這個問題時，肩膀緊繃的不像話。

輪到Steve感到恐懼，搬離這裡的想法使他的腸胃翻轉欲嘔。

“不！”

“好的。”

“你要我搬走嗎？”

“沒有！當然不！這裡是你的家。”

“呃...好的，那就好。”

Bucky擁抱他，小心翼翼地仿佛擔心他會一碰就碎。他的氣息透著苦澀，而Steve把鼻子壓在Bucky的脖子上揉搓，低低的發出高興的鳴聲。

Steve把小矮人放回後門廊的樓梯上，仍然不確定到底是什麼在困擾他 - 他應該快樂，他有美好的家園，他喜歡的工作穩定，有一個很好的室友兼性伴侶。他每天晚上都睡在Bucky身邊，沈浸在Alpha令人安心的氣味中，他不應該再要求更多。

 

* * *

 

“打算把你那顆蠢腦袋從你的屁股拉出來了沒？”

Natasha喝掉她手上最後一滴啤酒，示意酒保再來一瓶。Bucky還在喝他的第一瓶啤酒，他旋轉著手上的黑色液體。

“我就算活一百次，也永遠不值得他”。

Natasha一點也不贊同地冷哼了一聲

“但他值得他想要的，而他想要的是你。”

她把另外一瓶啤酒用力放在他面前，一臉惱怒目光尖銳。

“但...”

“認真的James！如果你不趕快和那個男孩綁定，我們都會殺了你！”

他想要變小或把自己埋起來。在Natasha的瞪視下感覺內心如此曝露。

“所有的人是指？”

“所有人，沒錯，就是字面上的。我們嘗試各種暗中協助，Dum-Dum的家具、開派對啦什麼的，各種手段好吧！天可憐見，我是那個讓你們住在一起的人欸！”

“Nat，我不知道...”

“我很認真，James。不死也重傷 - 我會直接幹掉你 - 就用手。”

Bucky無言地點頭，喝完他的啤酒，然後拿起第二瓶繼續喝。那天晚上他們一起沉默地喝酒到很晚，Nat的話嚴重影響了他的想法。

他知道她是對的 - 這是他想要的，他認為，這也是Steve想要的。所有那些不合格的因素 - 惡夢、未完工的房子、缺乏適當的工作 - 現在或多或少都已經排除了。他只需要鼓起勇氣去問問，Steve很可能會同意的 - 大概、也許。

找出勇氣又花了他兩天時間，嗯...嚴格地說是兩天一夜...總之，他站在Steve的工作室外面敲了敲關起的門。

Steve叫他進來，他正在靠在桌子上，手肘抵著原木桌面，手裡拿著一支鉛筆。當Bucky進來時，他的微笑如陽光般燦爛，身體籠罩在窗外透進的午後金色光線下。

他美得不可方物，像個天使，像Bucky永遠不可能值得的美好事物，但他堅定了決心。

“你想要綁定嗎？”

幹得好，他並不想那麼直白，他原本是想來一段浪漫的宣言，然而現在完全搞砸。Steve坐在椅子上，鉛筆從他手裡掉落，咔噠一聲滾到地板上。

“什麼？”

“綁定。跟我。你想要嗎？”

“......”

沉默在他們之間蔓延，氣氛凝重得像根緊繃的繩子隨時就要被拉斷，Bucky能感到自己開始出汗。

“我的意思是，我請求你，跟我綁定。”

“你想和我綁定？”

Bucky的心臟因Steve語氣中的不可置信與驚嘆而緊縮。他的身體在椅子上轉向Bucky，帶著期望和開放。但他還沒有說願意。

“嗯，是的。我的意思是...也沒關係如果你不...”

“不不！我願意！我想要！”

他從椅子上彈起，越過房間，伸手握住Bucky的手。Steve修長的藝術家手指在他的掌中如此冰涼。他看起來異常認真，Bucky的喉嚨裡彷彿塞了一顆腫塊，他的聲音粗嘎的就像鴨子在嘎嘎叫。

“好的。好的，那很好…”

“是啊，好...”

他們凝望著彼此，迷惑而震驚。Bucky傾身給了他一個溫柔純潔的吻，只是輕輕地碰了碰他的唇瓣。

“好的，我們之後會做的。”

但是在當天晚上甚至是隔天晚上都沒有發生，甚至一周之後都沒有。他們都太緊張了，在對方身邊總是神經兮兮。夜裡，Bucky把Steve抱在懷裡，腦海裡反覆翻滾著幾個詞。

我的。

我的Omega。

Steve。Stevie。

他用鼻尖磨蹭著Steve後頸，還有髮際線的邊緣，他想像著咬住，想像標記看起來會是什麼樣子，當Steve臉紅時，它看起來會有多漂亮。當他因高潮而弓起身子全身泛紅時，它會是多麽美麗。

 

12月中旬，Steve的肢體語言再次有了轉變（譯者註：各位，Steve熱潮快來了，又再翹屁屁啦！），現在Bucky可以認出那些跡象 - 他的身體自然而然地有所反應，就像一根繩子綁在他的肚臍下面，將他倆連結在一起。他讓自己完成一直以來的幻想 - 把Steve推倒在廚房檯面，拉下他的休閒褲和內褲，撥開豐滿的臀瓣，大拇指揉弄著Steve收縮的小洞。

Steve的身體在櫃檯上扭動，拼命往Bucky臉上蹭，尋求摩擦和Bucky嘴裡的濕熱。Bucky把他舔開，同時用舌頭和手指插進抽出幹著他，直到Steve顫抖地抵著原木檯面崩潰地高潮，哭喊著將白色的精液灑在櫃檯上。

Steve吸吮他的陰莖來回報，雖然不是很有經驗、有點草率，然而那淫蕩下流的模樣勝過一切。Bucky射在他嘴裡，種子沿著他的嘴唇和下巴流淌，配上那雙藍眼半遮半掩地從長睫毛下挑逗地看著他，簡直引人犯罪。

在聖誕節前幾天，Steve完全進入了熱潮。Bucky醒來時就聞到它。臥室內充滿令人興奮的的蘋果香氣，甜美又濃烈。Steve又濕又熱，他的身體已經完全準備好了，泊泊蜜液打濕了他的睡褲。Bucky後腦裡的Alpha本能正在咆哮。

佔有他，標記他，掠奪他。我的。

Bucky想起床喝點水，醒醒腦，找回自制力，但Steve的手指緊緊的拉著他的內衣。

“拜託，別走。請留下來陪我。”

他雙眼微瞇，眉峰之間擔心的皺起，而Bucky記得上一次他幹了什麼好事。

“別擔心，親愛的，我會在這。只是要喝點水，你想要來些水嗎？”

Steve搖搖頭，手指緊抓，把他拽回身邊。

“好吧。”

他把Steve反轉過來，讓他趴好，拉下被浸濕的睡褲。

Steve的穴口是粉紅色的，有點腫脹，已經被滲出的體液弄的滑溜溜，Bucky用拇指按揉著邊緣，慢慢地插入，拉開他，Steve發出鼓勵而渴望的呻吟聲。Bucky深深吸進他的信息素；他想要完全沈浸於此，讓這氣息覆蓋他身體的每一部分，直到他們沒有區別，直到他們的信息素融合在一塊不分彼此。

他把Steve打開，舔進他的洞裡，貪婪地啜飲他的蜜液。令人興奮的Omega熱潮就在他舌尖，婉轉的低吟與欲仙欲死的啜泣聲迴盪在他的耳邊。Steve突然攀上了高潮，上一刻，他還在呻吟，下一刻，他的整個身體都搖晃顫抖著，抵在床上膝蓋拉得更寬，把他的陰莖刺進床單，他把臉埋進枕頭仿佛試圖隱藏。

Bucky伸舌舔著他的臀縫，從會陰處一路舔到到尾椎，柔和舒緩，然後他聽到一個小小的打鼾。他抬頭發現Steve一臉幸福地在打盹，他的屁股還翹在半空中，Bucky對自己笑了起來，他親了親Steve光溜溜的臀辦和尾骨上柔軟的汗毛，躡手躡腳地從房裡溜走去找水和食物了。

   
* * *

   
Steve醒來，感覺心滿意足。熱潮在他的皮膚下滾動，但有生以來首次，它並不痛苦，只是慾望在溫和地敲擊。

Bucky宛如八爪章魚一樣纏著他，壓在他的身側和手臂上，這解釋了他的滿足感從何而來。Steve鑽進他胸膛，舔著一側乳頭，直到它緊繃地豎立起來，而Bucky咕噥著他的名字。他笑了，希望Bucky能感覺到。

“我很抱歉我睡著了。”

Bucky隆隆地笑著，胸膛震動，溫暖的聲音刷著他的耳膜。

“那麼，至少現在我可以說，我把你操得太爽，爽到暈。”

他戳了戳Bucky身側，讓他笑著扭動身軀。

“你沒有操我，你只是舔我！”

“哦喔，我明白了，所以那樣不夠？”

“在我看來你言過其實！Barnes。”

Bucky翻轉他，把Steve壓在他身下，將Steve的手拉到頭頂上，雙手緊緊握在手腕處。

“想要真槍實彈被操個爽，嗯？Omega？”

他的聲音低沈粗礪，Steve不禁呻吟著Bucky的名字，張開他的雙腿，抬高膝蓋，向Alpha展示他的小洞，仍然因為之前的性事濕軟的一塌糊塗。

Bucky把自己的睡褲往下拉，褪到大腿中段，他粗大的性器圓鈍的頭部輕鬆地滑入Steve的身體。Steve在被充滿和伸展的感覺中哼了一聲。Bucky彎起背脊隔著衣服吮吻他胸前兩點，Steve的乳頭腫脹挺立撐起濕透的T卹抵在Bucky的舌頭上。

Bucky徹底地幹他，在他體內成結，兩次。Steve的雙腿壓在自己胸前，跨在Bucky的肩膀上。在等待Alpha的結消下去的期間，他們擁抱著，交換親暱的吻，舔吮彼此的氣味腺體。

在下午的某個時候，Bucky走下樓去補充食物。他把罐裝水蜜桃和香滑濃郁的鮮奶油一起放進大碗，Steve狼吞虎嚥地統統吃下去，又從床邊櫃上倒了一杯水和一杯果汁全部喝掉。

Bucky瞳眸轉深，專注地看著他，空氣中瀰漫著Alpha宣告專有的霸道信息素，一隻手充滿佔有慾地扶著他的肩胛骨之間，待Omega吃飽喝足，Bucky低頭舔去Steve手指間黏稠的糖漿。

他們相偎相依了一段時間，Steve感覺很好，好到他想哭。他從來沒有期盼過這個，從來沒有想過熱潮期能像現在這樣美妙。他覺得自己嬌小、被全心全意呵護，Bucky呢喃的枕邊細語，甜蜜而溫柔，隨著呼吸從毛細孔深深沈入他的血肉，治愈了那些舊日心傷。

Bucky再次翻轉他，當他從後背式進入時，他倆同時因結合的快感而嘆息，Steve伸展張開雙腿迎合，讓他的Alpha更加順滑地進出。他彎曲背脊緊貼Bucky的胸膛，在兩人一起律動時感受那溫暖堅實的胸肌擠壓著他的背部。Steve能感覺這一次不同以往，當Bucky用力把他幹進床墊，他的大手比之前更加粗魯地揉捏著他的臀辦和大腿。隨著一聲尖銳的抽氣，Alpha的結輕易地擠進Steve體內，Steve才意識到那個聲音是他自己發出來的。柔順而自發地，他把額頭壓入枕頭，拱起並露出他白皙的後頸。他能感覺Bucky的鼻尖磨蹭著那處肌膚，然後用他的牙齒啃噬，灼人的熱氣隨著急促的呼吸噴灑在頸間。然後，是尖銳的一咬。

那很痛，但也感覺很好，顫慄劃過他的脊椎，然後轉為像糖漿那樣緩慢流淌，甜美的蜜糖流進他的肚子裡。他彷彿漫步在雲端，軟綿綿、毫無保留地臣服於Bucky，臣服於被帶走的感覺。所有權的歸屬烙印在他的肌膚。

Bucky的舌頭在湧出血液的咬傷處來回舔舐，Steve能感覺涓滴鮮血滑落他的頸子一路流到肩膀。空氣中散發著鐵鏽般的強烈血氣。Bucky咆哮著，緊緊攫住他，臀部頂弄著用他深埋在Steve甬道的結摩蹭著他，被碩大的結推擠迫使Steve攀上連續不斷地高潮，他的精液與泉湧的愛液完全浸濕了床單。

有一段時間，他漂浮失重，仿佛神魂離開了身體。

當他回神，Bucky正在舔吮齧咬著傷口；他的下唇被自己咬破一陣抽疼，Steve屁股緊夾著巨大的結將他們鎖在一起。他花了一點時間才意識到他正在哭，Bucky正在試著安撫他。溫柔的吻落在剛咬出的標記上，暖熱、寬大的手掌在他的胸前和肚子上揉撫。

“Steve，Stevie，甜心，沒關係。沒事了。”

Steve說不出話，只能打嗝，然後再度開始輟泣。他能感覺Bucky開始恐慌，並起試圖隱藏他的慌亂。他在他的頸間發出安撫的哼鳴與噓聲，親吻著髮際線。

“沒關係親愛的，我了解，只要...告訴我哪裡不對？”

Bucky的語音破碎，充滿悲傷和恐懼，Steve終於喘過氣來，說出他深藏的情感。

“我愛你。”

“什麼？”

“我愛你，我是如此愛你。”

然後他再次哭泣，然後，他覺得Bucky也哭了，抱的他死緊，他的結仍然鎖著Steve。慢慢地，Bucky的結消下去了，但他們都沒鬆開互相纏繞的肢體 - 他們都不想動，一點不想。

 

他脖子上的標記還是粉紅而帶著血色，在聖誕節前夕出現在他的皮膚上格外鮮豔應景。Steve忍不住舉手蓋住它，臉蛋羞紅，內心對向他溫柔笑著的朋友們湧上無限感激。

在沙發上，Natasha把手伸到Dum-Dum鼻子前。

“付錢，毛毛怪”。

她仍然戴著聖誕老人的帽子，但是它滑到左側，顫微微地掛在她頭上。Dum-Dum大聲抱怨，所有人都笑開了。

像感恩節一樣，Bucky和Steve擔任聖誕前夕晚餐的主辦人，但他們都不介意。這次參加的人比較少，Peggy把Angie拐去某個不對外公開的地方去渡奢華的假期，Sharon和Gabe聯袂去拜訪他的父母。

他們喝了太多的雪利酒和葡萄酒，Bucky在槲寄生下親吻他，吻的比一般正常時間久很多。

每個人都離開後，他們一塊蜷在Steve床上，躲在推起的毯子和枕頭下。屋外，大雪無聲地落下，將整個街區都覆蓋一層銀白；屋內，他們愛的小窩安全舒適、溫暖而穩固。

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花！Yeah！！！  
> 這篇大概是我目前最喜歡的一篇翻譯了，雖然Bucky有點愚蠢，不過看在他把Steve日得那麼漂亮、呵護的無微不至的樣子，可以原諒XD  
> 喜歡別吝於幫我點讚啊！如果能去幫原作點更棒！


End file.
